Untouchable
by Hiki-chan
Summary: IMPT NOTE! The one thing Tsuna learnt was to never underestimate the power of his jealous guardians. On the other hand, Tsuna wished his other self would stop being mean and find pleasure in making them jealous. The fight is on! !2727 versus Guardians27!
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hi all! *dodges tomatoes thrown her way* Yes, yes I know I haven't updated in _ever_, but Naruto exactly in my list of… want-to-do's (Don't even get me started). This story is basically 7227/2727 (which is HDW!Tsuna/Tsuna) versus Guardians/Tsuna. To make it clear, not _all_ the guardians will be included in this mix. Those I'm leaving out would be Ryohei and Lambo. Why? Because Ryohei has Hana and Lambo is too young… (except for Reborn but that's another story).

So anyway this story is a sequel from my other 7227 story called 'Self Reliance', but it _can_ be a stand alone as well. Why 7227? I'll just say it's my guilty pleasure and leave it as that. Anyone who likes this pairing, feel free to PM me so we can go 'fangirl' together. :D

Moving on! The pairings would be 7227, 5927, 8027, 1827, 6927, D27 and lots of hinted –shudders- 59801869D (yes, all mixed: I'm killing myself by writing this) and also a hint of RyoheixHana (omg HET?!)

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Warning: YAOI, multiple pairings, OOC-ness, self-cest (if you consider it this way)

Rated: M for future (in case of smex~), just in case. :3

---

**Untouchable**

By: Hiki-chan

---

The first thing Tsuna would love to make clear was this. He was nowhere as stupid or blind as people suspected he was. Sure he was clumsy, kind of airheaded at times, maybe a little naïve but he was definitely _not _oblivious to things around him. Especially with his hyper intuition, how could he miss anything?

Though sometimes, Tsuna wished he could miss it.

He had suspected his guardians were in a more… uh, tangled relationship with each other. Ahem, let him explain. To put it bluntly, Tsuna suspected that his guardians were in a… sexual relationship with each other. Meaning, Gokudera was probably with Yamamoto and sometimes with Hibari, Mukuro and even Dino and vice versa for everyone. Tsuna could not exactly confirm it but he was pretty certain himself.

And there was no way in hell Tsuna was going to bring this up to them for fear of his sanity and virginity (or what was left of it anyway). Why his virginity? Well, Tsuna could almost imagine what would happen if he asked someone like Mukuro. Knowing Mukuro he would probably trap Tsuna inside one of his illusions and rape him after saying something like, _"Oya, oya Tsunayoshi, do you want to know? Don't worry, I can teach you all you want to know. Kufufufu."_

Insert whimper.

Moving on, Tsuna couldn't help but feel a little unhappy. Why didn't his guardians inform him of their… relationship? Wasn't he their Juudaime (not that Tsuna would ever call himself that. He didn't want to be in the mafia!)? Wasn't he their friend? Though, Tsuna quickly amended, he wasn't sure whether he could call Mukuro or Hibari his friend.

What about his other guardians? Lambo… well, Lambo was too young to even be thinking about relationships. His thunder guardian would probably rather be picking his nose or pulling out candy from his hair. Ryohei was surprisingly with Hana and Tsuna never thought to question it.

Well back to his point, Tsuna was just a little jealous. Why did all of them have each other while he had no one? Not that Tsuna would think about tangling himself in the sheets with any of his guardians. That was just… weird. Disgusting! Ugh! Just no!

Right…?

Shaking his head vigorously, Tsuna quickly shoved that thought away.

Well, there was the 'love' of his life Kyoko. But that was quite a long time ago, Tsuna got over her, he moved on. Though sometimes he wondered if he really liked her in the first place. After all, she was the prettiest girl in school and she was sweet, polite and smart. Who wouldn't like her?

How Tsuna got over her? Tsuna suspected it had something to do with the way the voice in his head told him that by being with her it would put her in danger and he should be with someone who could protect him instead of some girl who would consistently need protecting and would be aimed by kidnappers. Come to think of it, the voice in his head constantly said something about her not being good enough for him…

Tsuna was highly suspicious that it was probably his hyper dying will self that spoke in his head.

He blushed at the thought of his other self.

Tsuna flashbacked to when his hyper dying will mode self came onto him yesterday and flushed deeply. That was the first time he was intimate with someone and from the way his other self talked, it was far from being the last time.

He could almost feel his other self's hot breath trailing along his neck. Tsuna shuddered.

But does this mean that he has someone? Like he said before, Tsuna wasn't oblivious. He understood sexual innuendo when he heard one, he just pretended not to.

The young teen sighed deeply and ran a hand through his spiky untamable brown hair. Grabbing his school bag, he shouted a 'goodbye' before he realized that his mother took Lambo and Ipin for a vacation and wouldn't be back until a week or so.

"Reborn," Tsuna muttered shutting the door to his house. He remembered just two days ago Reborn had given her mother three tickets for a cruise. It was just as well because it was only yesterday that he had to deal with his hyper dying will self.

Tsuna blushed all the way to the top of his ears at the thought of his mother, Ipin or Lambo hearing the noises from his room. Inside his heart, he thanked Reborn.

---

"Juudaime!" A voice called out. Tsuna didn't even need to think who it was.

Tsuna turned and saw Gokudera and Yamamoto running up to him. Their appearance flushed. He did not _want_ to think about what they did before they saw him. A small bubble of unhappiness settled at the pit of his stomach. But before his displeasure could appear on his face, Tsuna brought out a stunning smile to counter it.

"Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto!" He greeted as his rain and storm guardian stopped by him.

"Hey Tsuna!" Yamamoto laughed as he casually swung a hand over Tsuna's shoulder.

His rain guardian was sweaty. Tsuna almost screeched, he really did _not_ want to think about what Yamamoto and Gokudera were doing before they met him.

"Idiot! Get your dirty hands off the tenth!" Gokudera spat furiously, glaring at Yamamoto.

Tsuna really did _not _want to know where Yamamoto's hands have been. He could have lived his entire life not knowing this fact, but damn his hyper intuition.

Despite his own screaming in his head, Tsuna smiled kindly, "Don't worry about it Gokudera-kun." Turning his eyes towards the school they were approaching, Tsuna kept going with Yamamoto's hand resting on his shoulder.

Gokudera turned loyal devoted eyes to Tsuna, ready to praise the tenth to the skies for his kindness when it happened. He stopped dead in his tracks when his eyes spotted something barely hiding underneath the collar of Tsuna's clothes.

Yamamoto and Tsuna also stopped when they realized that Gokudera was not following.

Tsuna tilted his head a little, "Gokudera-kun?"

Gokudera's eyes dilated until Tsuna could only see a hint of grayish-green and stared.

There was a long stretch of silence where Yamamoto took his hand off Tsuna's shoulders and gave Gokudera a questioning look. Shakily, Gokudera raised his hand and pointed.

Tsuna blinked, not knowing what Gokudera was pointing at. To him it just seemed like Gokudera was pointing at him.

"Gokudera, what are you…?" Yamamoto trailed off as his eyes slowly followed Gokudera's hand before he cut himself off abruptly.

Now it was Yamamoto's turn to stare. His face completely blank.

Tsuna blinked again as he started to panic. "W-What's… wrong? The both of you?"

Gokudera swallowed hard, his eyes still stuck to wherever it was. "Ju-Judaime… Y-Y…" Gokudera swallowed again and tried to get the words out of his mouth. "Y-Your neck."

"My…neck?" Tsuna echoed before slowly bringing a hand up to his neck, not touching it. "What about it?"

Yamamoto didn't blink as he kept his eyes on Tsuna's neck. "Uh, Tsuna, there are a lot of marks on your neck."

"Marks…?" Tsuna still did not understand. How could there be marks on his neck? He slowly let his hand rest on his neck and almost winced as a jolt of pain registered in his head. Pain? Why? He didn't do anything to his nec—

Wait.

His neck. Didn't his other self latch himself onto his neck yesterday? Sucking at it like no tomorrow as if he was a leech. Wouldn't that usually result in a hick…hic…

_Hicky_!

Tsuna's eyes widened in realization, his other hand flew up to cover his neck.

HIEEEE!

"K-Ku-Kuh!" Tsuna tried to make an explanation but all that came out was a weird choking sound. Swallowing thickly, he tried again, "T-T-This? Oh! Oh! Uh! This is…" He paused. What the hell was he suppose to tell his guardians?!

"RIIIIIIIINNNNGGG!"

Saved by the school bell!

"A-Ah, we're going to be late! Let's go!" Tsuna avoided the question and without waiting for a reply, ran like hell.

---

The brown-haired boy avoided eyes with Yamamoto and Gokudera as they took their respectively seats before their eyes immediately landed on him. Oh man, oh man, oh man! What was he going to do?! He couldn't avoid this forever.

Tsuna panicked. Reborn! Reborn saw him this morning! He would have seen the marks, but he didn't tell Tsuna. Why was Tsuna _not _surprised?! Shit you Reborn! Tsuna didn't even see it himself when he was brushing his teeth in front of the mirror. Then again, he wasn't really paying attention since he just woke up. Oh why, why wasn't he more observant about his appearance?! Shit! SHIT!

Tsuna tried to curl into a ball (or as much as he could on his seat) and raised his hands to pull his collar to hide wherever the marks may be. He just hoped that by doing this, it hid as much as it could.

---

Reborn took a long sip of his coffee, savoring the deep rich flavor. "Which reminds me Dino, are you going to Tsuna's school later?"

The blond boss of Chiavorone Family shot his ex-tutor a smile, "I am. I want to see how Kyoya is doing."

Reborn hid a smile by taking another sip of his coffee, "It would be very interesting later."

Dino finished his cup of tea and gave Reborn a confused look, "What will be interesting?"

The smirk was now prominent on Reborn's face, "This morning, Tsuna was spotting a couple of red spots on his neck."

"Red spots?" Dino repeated, still confused. "Was he bitten by mosquitoes?"

"Yes he was bitten," Reborn answered, "but not by mosquitoes."

Dino's empty cup clattered onto the floor.

Reborn's hat cast a shadow over his eyes to prevent the glint from showing as Dino ran as fast as he could (tripping before falling down the stairs) out of the house, towards Tsuna's school.

---

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto called out as Tsuna quickly made his way for lunch.

Tsuna pretended not to hear as he quickened his pace. He wanted to go somewhere peaceful and quiet with _no one _around for lunch.

"Juudaime!"

Brown eyes squinted shut as Tsuna almost ran along the corridors of the school. Ignore, ignore, _ignore_! Igno—

BANG!

Tsuna yelped, falling backwards only to find himself supported by a firm grip on his arm.

"S-Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was-" Tsuna's eyes rose before he froze. "H-Hibari-san!" Of course it was Hibari! Tsuna's luck was always cursed that these kind of things happened to him.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi." Hibari seethed, letting go of the teen as his eyes flickered behind Tsuna where Yamamoto and Gokudera caught up. "The three of you are making too much noise. You're disturbing the peace of Namimori."

"A-Ah, I'm s-sorry about this Hibari-san." Tsuna stuttered, too frightened to move.

Hibari scowled as his eyes roved over the three of them. "And now you are crowding around, just like herbivores."

"Hibari, you bastard." Gokudera hissed, reaching into his jacket to pull out his dynamites.

"Hold it Gokudera." Yamamoto told the silver-haired teen, making the teen glare him. "Uh, we're sorry about causing trouble Hibari, we were only trying to catch up to Tsuna."

The Head of Naminori's discipline committee set his attention on Tsuna, "Sawada Tsunayoshi, what were you doing running—" Hibari suddenly stopped mid-sentence and Tsuna nearly died when he realized those dark eyes rested on his neck. Oh please _no_.

Hibari lifted his jaw to scrutinize the marks adoring Tsuna's neck. It couldn't be… "What are those." It wasn't a question.

Not Hibari too! Tsuna was too caught up in the moment to register a tingling sensation crawling up the back of his spine and the ringing of bells in his head.

"Tsuna, just explain to us where you got those marks." Yamamoto said calmly, but those eyes told Tsuna a different story.

"No one touched you, right Juudaime?!" Gokudera exclaimed, but the way he said it sounded like he was trying to convince himself.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, what are those marks." Hibari repeated, his eyes narrowing. Tsuna nearly opted to jump out the window. He wouldn't get hurt anyway, they were on the first floor.

Wide-eyed, Tsuna just took a step away and turned, ready to run away only to almost scream when he came face-to-face with Rokudo Mukuro.

Why was everyone suddenly gathering around here?! What the hell was Mukuro doing in Namimori?! No wonder he felt strange a moment a go. "M-Mukuro?!"

Hibari whipped out his tonfas. "What are you doing in Namimori?"

"I came to visit a few people." Mukuro smirked, running his eyes along all the people gathered there. Tsuna tried his hardest to ignore the uncomfortable looks his guardians got at that stare. Then his mismatched eyes landed on Tsuna and stayed there, "But then I heard something that I am interested in understanding."

No. No. No! UGH!

Tsuna was hoping that Hibari wouldn't bother and instead take this opportunity to fight or _whatever_ they did that he was _not _interested in finding out, but to his horror all attention was on him.

"Now Tsunayoshi, would you care to tell us where the marks on your neck came from?" Mukuro said in a friendly voice despite the burning feeling in his stomach at the thought of someone touching Tsuna before him.

His left eyebrow twitched. Tsuna had enough. He was getting pissed and he could feel his other self's anger contributing to it. They… had no right to ask him all these questions especially when they were all in their own relationship with each other. It was silent and Tsuna knew his guardians were waiting for him to speak.

With a burst of courage Tsuna knew he got partly from his other self, he spoke, "Will you all _stop _it? I've had enough!"

All the guardians blinked, they couldn't believe Tsuna just spoke back.

"If I don't want to tell you how I got these marks then I won't! Stop asking me already, just leave me _alone_!"

With that, Tsuna pushed his way out and almost ran out of the school. He would have to find Reborn. Find… Reborn to… Who was he kidding? Reborn wouldn't help him. Shaking his head a little, Tsuna made his way out of the school. He had to _try_.

"Juudaime!"

What on earth.

Tsuna turned to see all four of his guardians coming after him. WHAT?!

Didn't they listen to him?!

"Look out!"

Eh, that was new? But before Tsuna had time to register what this meant, a pair of hands grabbed him and spun him around to face familiar dark brown eyes. "D-Dino-san?"

Worried brown eyes scanned the marks on a previously unmarred neck before they moved up and searched Tsuna eyes. "So it is true, what Reborn said!"

"R-Reborn?" Tsuna was too stunned to think of a decent reply.

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto panted as all four guardians caught up to him.

Gokudera growled, "Let go of him!"

"What are you doing here?" Hibari spat, glaring at Dino.

"Can't I come to see how my student is doing?" Dino laughed slightly before he turned serious. His attention back on Tsuna he asked, "Tsuna, Reborn said you had red spots on your neck, what happened?!"

…

Tsuna snapped.

He couldn't take it, all five of them were asking about his stupid neck when he _never_ asked them about their relationship.

"For crying out loud, stop asking me that!" With a sudden burst of adrenaline, which Tsuna suspected came from his other self, Tsuna pushed if way out of Dino's grip sending the blond man flying (_poor Dino without his men around_, Tsuna had thought pitifully on behalf of Dino before deviously deciding that the blond man deserved it) and ran.

---

Tsuna freaked. He was surrounded by his guardians and Dino and shit there was no way out of this. There was no way he could explain this to them. And there was no way his guardians were going to let him off without an explanation.

They had chased him all the way (as fast as they could with Dino tripping) and now that he was at a dead end, Tsuna was trapped.

"We want an explanation." All five of them said at the same time.

Tsuna almost spat back that it wasn't their business but he didn't. He now knew that it was something that his other self would have said, but not him.

Too tired to run anymore, Tsuna rested his head against the brick wall behind him and panted softly. Maybe he could play it cool, he could think of something. "This is nothing guys, this is just a bruise I made when I was training yesterday!"

"Tsuna, I don't believe you." Was the first sentence that came out of Yamamoto. "If that was true, you wouldn't have ran."

Shit! Maybe he shouldn't have ran.

"Juudaime, we just want to make sure that no one hurt you. What if someone raped-"

"No one raped me Gokudera-kun." Tsuna answered flatly, trying not to giggle. He calmed down a little realizing that some of his guardians were truly worried that something had happened to him and were not just being nosy.

"Well then you can tell us, right Tsuna?" Dino said smiling.

"Uh…" There was no way he could tell them that! He and his other self… that was… incest. Self-cest! Wasn't it?!

"And you yelled back at us." Hibari added in, surprising Tsuna. "Not herbivore-like behavior at all."

"One of the first time I've heard it." Mukuro agreed.

Sheesh, now they agree on something!

Tsuna realized they were waiting for him. "I…" Tsuna paused, he really didn't want to tell them. There was no way he could tell them. Sure, if somehow they found out the truth it was embarrassing but fine for him. But there was no way he had the courage to tell them himself. He lowered his eyes. "I don't' want to tell you."

_Then allow me to help you, Tsuna. _A smooth voice spoke in his head.

On the top of the roof, Reborn smirked and pulled the trigger.

---

~ To be continued ~

---

Okay, stopping right here. WHEW! Long boring chapter over! Sorry if this chapter seemed very rushed, I want to hurry and go to the parts where 72/HDW!Tsuna comes in (which is the next chapter btw)!

I'm in the middle of my exams, but I wanted to post this up first to see what kind of response I get for 2727.

Reviews and criticisms are welcomed because I want to know how many people actually like this idea/story so that I can continue. :) Any ideas would be appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Oh man, you guys are so amazing! I can't believe how many people like this couple! Reading the replies I got made me really happy. I thought I was the only one weird enough to like 7227. :3

**For all who were wondering how this couple would be possible, please either:**

**1) Refer to 'Self Reliance' which can be found in my profile**

**2) Or wait for it to be explained (as best as I can) in the later chapters**

---

**Untouchable**

By: Hiki-chan

---

All of them didn't have time to react before a loud bang was heard and smoke covered the scene before their eyes.

There was silence for a moment before Gokudera, Yamamoto and Dino panicked. Mukuro took a step back to survey the area before him while Hibari remained silent, dark eyes roaming around the smoke.

"Shit! Juudaime!" Gokudera exclaimed, ready to run forward to see if his boss was alright. Yamomoto held Gokudera back steadily. "Let go of me, bastard!"

Yamamoto ignored Gokudera and called out into the smoke, "Tsuna?!"

Dino tried to see through the smoke, "Tsuna! Are you okay?"

Gokudera searched high and low for an opening through the smoke to see Tsuna but couldn't as the smoke was too thick. "Juudaime!" Clenching his hands, he cursed under his breath and yanked his hand out of Yamamoto's grip before he rushed forward.

Mukuro, silent all this while decided to take action and started taking long strides towards the smoke covered area. Truth be told, he wanted to use this opportunity to go inside the smoke (it wouldn't affect him much anyway) and take Tsuna out and interrogate him _alone_.

Gokudera and Mukuro came to halt when a voice spoke from inside the smoke.

"Stop right there."

All of them startled. They recognized that voice…

When the smoke cleared, breathes were sucked in. Before them stood Tsuna in his majestic hyper dying will mode. His golden eyes were narrowed unhappily and his mouth was set in a scowl.

Gokudera let out a breath of relief, Tsuna wasn't hurt. "Juudai-"

"It hurts," A soft whine came from behind the figure in front of them.

The guardians and Dino nearly choked when they realized that on the floor behind hyper dying will mode Tsuna, was Tsuna.

"What?" Was all Gokudera could say in his utter confusion. What was going on? Why was there two Tsunas?

"Tsuna?" Yamamoto said hesitantly, not quite sure of what to make of the situation.

"Who… are you?" Dino asked, his eyebrows drawing together to form a frown as he stared at the hyper dying will Tsuna.

Mukuro and Hibari on the other hand, kept silent. However if looked at closely, there was a slight narrowing of eyes in confusion.

The hyper dying will Tsuna ignored Dino's question as his sharp eyes swept across all of them.

Shaking himself out of his stupor, Gokudera tried to move forward again. After all, Tsuna said it hurts. Maybe something had happened to him! Maybe he was hurt!

"Hey," The hyper dying will mode Tsuna said again, his eyes focused on Gokduera. "I told you to stop right there." Then he flicked his gloved finger to produce a spark of flame, forcing Gokudera to go on defensive.

The rest of them bristled. They knew a threat when they heard one. Yamamoto and Dino took a protective stance and pulled Gokudera back. They were all ready to take action. However, the other Tsuna turned his back to them and kneeled in front of the real Tsuna. Their stances faltered as they watched, puzzled as the other Tsuna ran his fingers through Tsuna's hair before running them down his back to pull Tsuna towards him.

Slowly, he stood up with Tsuna resting at his side. His dark golden eyes shifted to the guardians. "I believe you have been harassing Tsuna. I would _appreciate_ it if you all stop chasing after him."

"We're not chasing after him." Dino tried to reason but quieted when this new Tsuna shot him a knowing look. Okay fine, so maybe they did chase after Tsuna _a little_. But they were worried. Somehow, someone had attacked little Tsuna.

"And even if we were, it shouldn't matter to you." Mukuro added in, his own eyes slowly taking in this new person and calculating him carefully.

Those sharp eyes turned to him, "It matters to me because Tsuna's mind has been in a serious jumble the whole morning."

"Who are you anyway?" Dino repeated his earlier question, "I'm guessing you're his hyper dying will self but shouldn't you be…" Dino cut himself off, trying to find the right words but failing. "Why are you separated from Tsuna?"

"Hmmph." The other Tsuna made a noise and clearly rolled his eyes. He did not make a reply. Instead he just stared back at Dino until Dino backed down. Those golden eyes were kind of scary…

Then silence reigned until Yamamoto spoke up in their defense, "Look, we didn't want to cause Tsuna any trouble. We just wanted to know why he had those… marks on his neck."

The other Tsuna narrowed his eyes slightly as he soothingly stroked Tsuna's back. Tsuna didn't seem to realize what was going on as he was still recovering from the slight shock of getting shot with Reborn's special bullet. "Didn't he already say? He got bruised from his training."

"As if we will believe that!" Gokudera snarled angrily. That… Tsuna replica was touching his boss! He wanted nothing more than to rip off that arm around Tsuna.

"Heh," The other Tsuna smirked, lowering his hand to rest around Tsuna's waist. "Then what else do you think it is."

"It looks just like a love-bite. Bites." Dino quickly corrected himself, eye twitching at the hyper dying will's hands. It was either that this… other Tsuna was comforting the real Tsuna or maybe he didn't realize what he was doing. Maybe he was subconsciously just comforting himself in some… weird twisted way. It made some sort of sense in his head anyway.

What Dino didn't know at that time was there it was neither.

The other Tsuna tightened his hold on his more innocent self. "It's obvious that Tsuna is uncomfortable with telling you the reason. So why couldn't you all stop bothering him, hmm?"

Mukuro frowned, something just wasn't right. Judging from this, it was obvious that this… new Tsuna knew something they didn't. And what he would give to stab this new Tsuna repeatedly with his trident. Something about this Tsuna _irked him_. But with this Tsuna holding the real Tsuna so tightly, he knew none of them could attack without hurting their boss. Raising an eyebrow, Mukuro spoke, "We just wanted to know who it came from."

The other Tsuna just smirked at him. "Can you handle the truth?"

After being silent for so long Hibari finally snapped, whipping out his tonfas, "Stop beating around the bush or I'll bite you to death." His tone seethed with impatience and anger. Impatience because he felt that this new Tsuna was simply playing with them and anger because of the touches this new Tsuna was giving the real Tsuna.

Instead of being intimidated, the hyper dying will Tsuna simple waved his free hand in a dismissive fashion. "Ah, with that ever ready catch-phrase, Kyoya. Can't you come up with something more… hmm, imaginative?"

Dino's mouth dropped open in shock and horror. He knew that he wouldn't attack this new Tsuna because it was obvious that a piece of this puzzle was missing. Also, attacking this Tsuna might hurt the real one. But… Dino spared a glance at Hibari, he could read the flicker of shock that flashed across Hibari's eyes to be quickly replaced with slight admiration (for standing up to him) and anger. Lots of anger.

Dino inwardly gulped. Hibari wouldn't care whether he hurt the real Tsuna or not.

But before Hibari could answer (or hurt anyone), the other Tsuna unbuttoned the top few buttons of his shirt with his free hand and let the material drop to reveal his back. There they saw long red trails of scratch marks marring perfectly tanned skin.

Keeping his eyes on the guardians and making sure they had full view of what he was doing, the other Tsuna smirked and bent down to _his_ Tsuna. He bared his teeth.

Tsuna's breath hitched. Even in his daze, he could feel his other self's hot breath on his neck. He automatically reached for his other self and dug his nails into his others back, adding more marks to the already marred skin in preparation of what he expected would come.

But it didn't come.

Tsuna blinked blearily in confusion and slowly looked up to his other self. He blinked again and turned his attention to his friends.

They seemed _highly mortified_.

The fog in his mind lifted and Tsuna quickly realized what his other self was doing. _Shit_.

Sensing those stupid guardians (and Dino) finally got the picture, the other Tsuna straightened up. His arms now looped around Tsuna's waist.

He licked his lips first before giving the guardians a downright evil smile and simply said two words, "You _see_?"

---

~To be continued~

---

Kyaaah! I love HDW!Tsuna's possessiveness! *cough* So anyway, I'm leaving for my holidays tomorrow and will be back next week to reply to any reviews. I just wanted to give you guys a treat before I leave. I hope you all enjoyed this rather short chapter. :D

Oh, I have put up a **new poll on my profile** to find out what couple people would like to see _more _of in this story. It's not a whatever-with-the-most-votes-win kind of thing but just for my reference so I know what to indulge more in-depth when writing this story.

I greatly appreciate those who corrected some of my errors in the previous chapter. :) Reviews, comments and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated because they really speed up my writing! I'll just get to all of you as soon as I can.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! I'm so grateful for all the reviews and comments you have showered on this story. :D I still can't believe so many people like this pairing. Or are starting to get to like this pairing. I hope I can change everyone to a full 7227 lover by the end of this fanfic. XD

---

**Untouchable**

By: Hiki-chan

---

The silence was deafening.

'_Someone just kill me right now._' Was the only thought that went through Tsuna's mind as he clung onto his other self. Blood rushed right up to his head, leaving Tsuna dizzy. He struggled to focus on the situation at hand.

Apparently, someone just shot him with the bullet to separate him from his other self.

'_Reborn_.' Tsuna thought dryly. After all, who else could mess up his life even more other than his tutor Reborn?

So he was shot and his other self separated from him. Okay, big deal. Although Tsuna was in a daze while his other self 'chatted' with his guardians and Dino, he could pretty much guess what had happened.

His other self had set out to prove a point to the others. '_Oh gosh, oh gosh, oh gosh… Kill me, kill me, kill me…_' Tsuna chanted. He knew very well what his other self wanted to prove.

That those bite marks on his neck came from him.

Of course, all this thinking Tsuna was doing was done in a very short period of time while his friends just stared blankly at him. Tsuna's cheeks flushed as he stared back at his guardians and Dino in horror. He didn't need to look at his other self to know that he was smirking triumphantly. That sadistic bastard.

He wondered how long it would take before the truth sets in and all hell breaks lose. Perhaps in a minute or so?

1…10…20...25 seconds…

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, _wait_ just a moment!"

Damn it, it hasn't even been 30 seconds!

Dino took a step forward, ignoring the glare that shot his way from the scarier Tsuna. "Are you trying to tell us, that the bites on Tsuna came from you?!"

The other Tsuna almost rolled his eyes at the sheer stupidity of that question. Was this guy seriously the boss of the Cavallone Family? Had he _not_ made it _obvious_ in his previous actions? He sharpened his gaze on Dino and said in a very slow and clear voice, like as if he was talking to a child. "_Precisely_."

Gokudera fell back in complete shock only to be caught by Yamamoto. He stumbled once and then brought himself back up. His silvery green eyes widened in disbelief. His mouth dropped open to make a comment but no words came out. Thankfully, he was interrupted by Mukuro.

"That's not possible." Mukuro said carefully. Something flashed across his different colored eyes so fast that Tsuna could not read it.

The other Tsuna's lips curled upwards. "And going back to hell six times is usually possible?" He referred to Mukuro's six paths of reincarnation.

Mukuro frowned but did not reply.

Yamamoto let go of Gokudera once he was sure the other was steady before he turned hard eyes on the other Tsuna. "Did you force it on him?" Tsuna almost flinched. Yamamoto who was usually easy-going and friendly, Yamamoto who was suppose to be the Rain to wash away everything, was now completely different.

The other Tsuna turned his attention to Yamamoto. Their eyes clashed and Tsuna could almost _feel_ the electricity. "And if I did?"

"You _BASTARD_!" Gokudera launched himself at the other Tsuna. This wasn't the time to take out his dynamites, no. He just wanted to bash that other Tsuna's face in. He needed to feel the bastard get hurt. Especially since he _dared _to _touch_ the tenth!

He was immediately pulled back by both Dino and Yamamoto. "Let me go! I need to— I need to teach that _bastard_ a lesson!"

Yamamoto gritted his teeth together. As much as he wanted to let Gokudera go and attack this new… person, he couldn't. There was something missing still.

The other Tsuna did not even seem bothered by what was going on and turned away to face Tsuna. Their eyes met for a split second before the other Tsuna reluctantly tore his away when he spotted movement at the corner of his eye. "Hang onto me." He whispered to his lighter half.

Sure enough, a second later, Hibari rushed forward with his tonfas, drawing back only to gather momentum so as to strike the other Tsuna with maximum power. Golden eyes narrowed as he tightened his grip on Tsuna and jumped, using the force of his flames to land behind the guardians and Dino. Tsuna clutched his other self tightly, he eyes widened in shock.

The hyper dying will Tsuna was not happy. How could Hibari come and try to attack him when he still had Tsuna in his arms? Well, not that that wasn't expected of Hibari but it was still so… _unforgivable_.

"Kyoya!" Dino called out in panic. He wasn't shocked at what his student had done, but he wanted to remind his student that there were other people here who wouldn't hurt to attack him for hurting Tsuna, including himself.

"Oi! You could have hit Juudaime, bastard!" Gokudera snarled, struggling to get free from Dino and Yamamoto.

Yamamoto loosened his grip on Gokudera just a little. "Hibari, don't attack him! You might hurt Tsuna."

"That wasn't really smart." Mukuro commented although he wanted nothing more than to join Hibari and attack the other Tsuna. But no, that wouldn't do for now. He needed to keep his cool first.

Hibari ignored all of them and tried to attack the other Tsunayoshi again. Only this time, he was stopped by a bullet that shot the floor before him.

All eyes turned to the direction the bullet came from.

There on top of the roof, they saw the silhouette of a small figure. The figure jumped and landed on the floor between the guardians, Dino and the two Tsunas. Reborn pulled back his gun and lifted his head. "Ciaossu."

"Baby." Hibari said simply, putting down his tonfas.

Tsuna blinked at his tutor and let go off his other self. He almost regretted it when the warmth of his other self's body left him. But the other Tsuna kept his arm around Tsuna's waist. "Reborn!"

"Reborn-san!" Gokudera breathed a sigh of relieve. Reborn must know what's going on. He could get Tsuna back to normal! Dino and Yamamoto let go off Gokudera at the appearance of Reborn.

Mukuro was not surprised to see Reborn at all. Reborn followed his student like a hawk after all. He always knew what was happening to Tsuna.

"No one is allowed to lay a finger of him." Reborn cocked his gun before pointing it at the other Tsuna, smirking when the other Tsuna didn't even bat an eye. "At least not yet."

The other Tsuna almost rolled his eyes at Reborn's words but held himself back. Could these so-called 'protectors' of Tsuna really harm him? He didn't think so.

"Reborn," Dino finally said as memories of earlier that day flashed through his head, "You know what's going on don't you." It wasn't a question.

Gokudera spared a glance at Dino before he turned to Reborn, "Reborn-san! Is there a way to get Juudaime back to normal?!"

"Ano… Gokudera-kun," Tsuna said softly, slowly. "I am normal right now."

Reborn smirked.

"Tsuna?" Yamamoto spoke, concerned. "Are you alright?"

Dino glanced at Tsuna worriedly, "Tsuna, maybe the shock is too much for you to realize but—"

"Juudaime! That guy forced himself onto you!" Gokudera exclaimed, pointing a finger at the other Tsuna dramatically.

The other Tsuna simply scoffed, putting a finger in his ear and pretended to dig his ear to show he couldn't be bothered.

"Uh, well…" Tsuna muttered, a blush covering his cheeks. His other self _did _force himself on Tsuna at first… but he was willing after that.

"Calm down all of you." Reborn finally said and all was silent because he had that power. Clearing his throat, Reborn walked right in front of the two Tsuna's and stopped. "You see, this is Tsuna's hyper dying will self. I'm sure you all could recognize him when he appeared." Reborn tapped the other Tsuna on his left leg, "Oi, introduce yourself."

This time the other Tsuna did not hide the roll of his eyes but he resisted the urge to kick Reborn. Instead, he adjusted his grip on Tsuna who fidgeted nervously and smirked. "I, am Tsuna's other self. As Reborn said, I'm Tsuna's hyper dying will self. I guess I am known as Tsunayoshi to a few," Here, he shot Tsuna a wink, delighting in the stutters that that brought up from his light self. "but you can call me, '_Your Majesty_'."

Then there was utter silence.

Tsuna gently nudged his other self with his elbow, appalled at his other's behavior. "Tsunayoshi…" He muttered lowly, warningly. But his other self, now known as Tsunayoshi, was not fooled. He could see the laughter dancing in Tsuna's eyes.

His friends seemed too shocked to even speak. Reborn just smiled.

"Feh. Fine, call me whatever you want. _I_ couldn't care less." Tsunayoshi said with a wave of his hand.

"Yo-Y-You!" Gokudera couldn't believe this person's attitude. How dare he make fun of the tenth like that?! "How _dare_ you?!" Gokudera wanted to… he wanted to hurt Tsunayoshi so bad. He wanted to throw his dynamites, get rid of him and save everyone the trouble of wondering who this person was. But Gokudera couldn't because 1: Reborn was here and he specifically told them not to hurt him and 2: Gokudera was unsure if destroying Tsunayoshi would affect Tsuna.

Yamamoto didn't know how to respond to that. This was the first time experiencing such a... behavior. He just couldn't figure this new person out. How could he be Tsuna's other self and yet act like someone entirely different?

This time, Mukuro's trident appeared and he clenched his fingers around it. They were all being played with. He _hated_ that.

"Reborn, can't you do something about this?" Dino finally said, ignoring what Tsunayoshi said. As a boss, he couldn't let himself get affected by the words of the teenage boy. He couldn't! He spared a worried glance at Hibari's direction. Hibari wouldn't attack that… other Tsuna by the name of Tsunayoshi if Reborn was here, but Dino was still just as worried.

Dino almost shuddered at the expression on Hibari's face. If looks could kill, Tsunayoshi would have been the first to get slaughtered by Hibari.

Reborn just continued to smile and pretended to wonder, "About what?"

"About _Tsunayoshi_." Mukuro seethed, his words sending chills down Tsuna's spine.

Reborn tilted his head a little downwards to hide his smirk. He ignored answering their question. "Come everyone. I'll explain everything back home. It's uncomfortable here."

Mukuro frowned. He looked like he wanted to make a comment before he shrugged. He closed his eyes and in a few short seconds, a purple mist covered his body.

"Chrome…" Tsuna said softly when he realized what Mukuro was doing.

The mist cleared and the girl answered, "Yes, boss."

"He disappeared." Reborn pointed out, "Is Mukuro still there, Chrome?"

"Yes…" She replied softly, "Mukuro-sama doesn't want to be caught dead walking with mafia."

"Why that bastard." Gokudera spat, temporarily forgetting about his hatred for Tsunayoshi.

Hibari's eyes went from Chrome to Tsuna and Tsunayoshi before ending at Reborn. His frown deepened before he turned around and took long strides away from the group, his disciplinary jacket fluttering with the brisk walking.

"Kyoya?" Dino called his student.

"I'm leaving."

"But—"

Tsunayoshi sighed loudly, bringing Dino's attention to him. "Ignore him."

Dino glared at Tsunayoshi, daring him to make another comment.

Tsunayoshi did not disappoint and continued. "He's just jealous."

Hibari jerked back and spun around sharply, his tonfas ready. "Why would I be jealous?"

Tsunayoshi chuckled before turning to Hibari and flashed him a smug smirk. "See _Kyoya_, _you_ never bit Tsuna to death." Making sure he had full attention of all the guardians and Dino, Tsunayoshi licked his lips once before baring his teeth. "_I did_."

---

To be continued

---

Hmm, why do I keep picking on Hibari? Because he's so easy to be picked on! :D

I hope no one gets confused. From now on, HDW!Tsuna shall be known as _Tsunyoshi_ and our lovable Tsuna is _Tsuna_. :3 For those who haven't voted in my POLL please do so. Explanations will start in the next chapter! :D

Reviews, comments, ideas and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated. They make me feel guilty and forces me to update. XD


	4. Chapter 4

I really enjoyed seeing everyone's comments on the last chapter (I really LOL-ed at some of the comments xD). I'm sorry I never got to reply to any of the reviews. D: I'll reply to the comments on this chapter. I hope you guys will enjoy. :D

* * *

**Untouchable**

By: Hiki-chan

* * *

Tsuna slapped his hand over his eyes. Why, oh why heaven above was his other self constantly doing this? '_One would think he was enjoying this…_' Tsuna gave his other a glance, cringing at the triumphant grin plastered on his handsome face. '_Sadist._'

Dino could almost feel his jaw dropping to the ground. If Tsuna wasn't a usually careful kid, he would have commented that Dino looked rather funny standing there with his mouth hanging open but he didn't. '_This isn't the time to think of this right now!_' Tsuna scolded himself.

Yamamoto was too stunned to say anything. Even when Gokudera's eyes turned dark and reached into his vest to bring out a few dynamites, before lighting them with his cigarette, Yamamoto did not react. Thankfully, Chrome reached over and snuffed out the flames before Gokudera could throw it at Tsunayoshi.

"Oi, bitch! Why did you do that?"

Chrome did not reply. She didn't do that because she wanted to do. Mukuro took it upon himself to make her body move. But he didn't do that to save Tsunayoshi, no. He did it in favor of wanting to kill Tsunayoshi _himself_. That's right, Tsunayoshi was now definitely a hundred and one percent on Mukuro's '_TORTURE and KILL List_', with capitals.

Fortunately (or unfortunately), everything on their mind was put to a halt when Hibari opened his mouth.

"I'll _bite you to death_!" Reborn had to actively go and stop Hibari as the black haired disciplinary leader dived towards Tsunayoshi, rage emitted in waves from his body.

"Stop, Hibari." Reborn said calmly as he blocked Hibari's attack with his gun.

Hibari pulled back just a little but continued glaring, the murderous intent not going away.

"You can hurt him later." Reborn explained. Tsunayoshi opened his mouth to make a comment but he was immediately cut off by Reborn, "Enough, Tsunayoshi."

"Reborn's right, Tsunayoshi." Tsuna frowned at his other, a small pout forming on his perfectly shaped lips. He had to put a stop to this. He had to prevent the bloodshed that was sure to occur if Tsunayoshi continued baiting Hibari.

Tsunayoshi would have gladly ignored Reborn outright but… He stared into Tsuna's pleading eyes before letting out a snort and turned to face the other side.

Tsuna smiled a little, that meant that Tsunayoshi would listen for now.

Dino stared on, realizing that Tsunayoshi had listened to Tsuna.

"I need to explain the situation to everyone. That includes you, Hibari." Reborn said staring evenly at Hibari, making sure that there was no room for argument.

Dino glanced between Hibari and Reborn before deeming that Hibari would listen to Reborn. "Do you want us to get Tsuna's other guardians?"

Reborn smirked a little, "No that wouldn't be necessary. You can explain to them yourselves after this." After all, the people that would make this interesting were already here, but Reborn kept quiet about that. With that, Reborn turned and started walking towards Tsuna's house. "Shall we?"

Gokudera, Yamamoto and Dino glanced at each other uneasily while Chrome remained silent.

Tsunayoshi grinned. He was not one to get upset over a little 'scolding'. Reaching out, he grabbed hold of Tsuna's hand and interlaced their fingers together before pulling Tsuna close to him again. "Let's go."

Tsuna blushed brightly. He wasn't used to this at all! 'You're not exactly pushing him away either.' His traitorous mind muttered.

Gokudera opened his mouth to shout at Tsunayoshi for touching Tsuna and for him to _let go_ immediately but Dino put a hand on his shoulder and shook his head. "Don't do it Gokudera. He's reacting to our outbursts." Here Dino shot a knowing look at Hibari who glared angrily back.

"Che." Gokudera spat before stabbing out his current cigarette with his foot and taking out another. Yamamoto looked over at Gokudera before sighing and turned his attention Tsuna and Tsunayoshi.

All eyes flickered over to where Tsunayoshi was pulling slightly on Tsuna to move him along while Tsuna stuttered and blushed at their interlaced fingers. They caught onto a sentence Tsunayoshi said and _almost_ attacked him again.

"Come on Tsuna~ I'm just holding your hand, it's not like I'm making out with you in public." Here he shot Tsuna a pointed smirk, "Of course that isn't a bad idea is it?" His comment obviously resulted in more stammers and stutters which thrilled Tsunayoshi like no one could.

Yamamoto smiled to hide his frown at Tsunayoshi's words but his twitching eyebrow may have given his actual feelings away. He tried to be optimistic. "Let's see what the kid has to say. Maybe there's a way out of this."

'_There'd better be.' _was the unspoken words that rang through each and every one of their minds.

Chrome tightened her hold on the trident as she followed the group. What was going to happen now that this new Tsuna showed up?

* * *

Tsuna knew that this talk was something that he needed to listen too. As much as he… liked his other self, there was too many questions left unanswered and he knew Reborn knew the answers. Tsuna sighed inwardly, Reborn had probably planned everything from the beginning especially since his mother and the kids were out of town.

"Take a seat." Reborn instructed to all of them as he settled in his chair. Everyone but Hibari listened to him and took a seat. Hibari simply stood against the wall, hands crossed.

Tsunayoshi almost pulled Tsuna onto his lap but a warning glance was shot at him from Reborn. He rolled his eyes and refrained from doing so.

Once they were all settled, Reborn laced his fingers together and gave everyone a serious look. "I'm sure everyone is wondering what is going on." Reborn smiled when no one said anything. Smart. They were getting smarter. They knew that he hated to be interrupted and that information was all in his hands. Information _is _power.

Here, Reborn took out a bullet from inside his suit and showed it to the guardians. It was a unique deep blood red metallic color. Kind of like the color one would have painted on a spots car. "Tsunayoshi appeared before you all in a real form because of this bullet." His eyes followed the movement of everyone carefully. "This bullet was made from Leon. As you all may already know, anything that comes from Leon is made for a reason."

There was a diminutive nod from a few around the table.

"Let me ask you all a question first. Have you ever noticed the difference in personalities between Tsuna and Tsunayoshi? As in, has anyone wondered about the change in personality when Tsuna goes into hyper dying will?"

Dino spoke up, breaking the silent contemplation that had settled in the room. "I'm pretty sure we realize the difference in personalities, Reborn."

"Tsunayoshi…" Tsuna suddenly said. All eyes turned to him and Tsuna glanced down in embarrassment but continued speaking, "Tsunayoshi… when I went into hyper dying will mode, I could always feel different emotions. I got angry easier than usual and I knew I could get what I want. I felt so confident… But every time I revert back…"

"You turn back to dame Tsuna." Reborn said with a smirk.

Tsuna flinched slightly but did not deny it.

"Oi, Reborn-san! Juudaime isn't dame!" Gokudera interrupted loudly, quick to defend Tsuna.

"Dame isn't the word to use." Tsunayoshi added in smoothly, his eyes flickering from Tsuna to Reborn. All attention was on him immediately. "My light is simply a much nicer person than I am."

"Your light?" Yamamoto asked in confusion.

Tsunayoshi didn't answer Yamamoto but he stared straight at Reborn, eyes flashing. "It's good to clear up any misunderstanding, _Reborn_. Stop thinking of Tsuna as a loser."

Tsuna pulled a little on Tsunayoshi's sleeve. He was touched that his other self was defending him from Reborn in a very direct way. So direct that Tsuna was almost sure it was meant to sound threatening. But talking back to Reborn was… well, almost unheard of.

Dino blinked, he didn't expect the other Tsuna to actually say something against Reborn, especially in the presence of everyone. Gokudera couldn't help but stare at Tsunayoshi with a mix of hatred and admiration, even Hibari was mildly impressed. Chrome seemed to nod very minutely in agreement. She after all, has seen Tsuna's strength and she herself has acknowledged him as her boss even without Mukuro's intervention.

Thankfully, Reborn's smirk only widened. He seemed to approve of what Tsunayoshi had said and lifted his chin. "Anyway, Kyuudaime and I noticed the difference in personalities. So we went deeper into research and found the possibility of an entirely different entity residing in Tsuna."

"An entirely different entity?" Tsuna echoed in wonder.

"And when Tsuna goes into hyper dying will mode, this personality comes out." Reborn said simply. "This personality is Tsunayoshi."

Gokudera quickly asked, "Wait, Reborn-san I don't understand. You mean to say that Juudaime is not fighting the battles?"

"Well, Tsuna is fighting."

Reborn gained confused looks from almost all the occupants in the room, save for Hibari and Tsunayoshi who simply snorted and crossed his leg.

He sighed, "Technically, Tsuna is still fighting. In a way, he is still _leveling up _in his fights. However, the best way I can put this is that Tsuna is fighting _together_ with Tsunayoshi.

There was silence as all of them tried to digest this information but Tsunayoshi interrupted, "My appearance comes out when Tsuna goes into hyper dying will mode. But Tsuna is still himself."

Tsuna tilted his head a little in confusion, "But I do get your personality as well right? I remember getting … angry and my temper…"

Reborn answered despite the question being directed to Tsunayoshi. "That's right Tsuna, it's because Tsunayoshi's personality sort of takes over you."

The more innocent of the duo blinked, "So does that mean that now I can't go into hyper dying will mode? Since Tsunayoshi is out?"

"Ah, that's another theory I would like to test later on. However, right now I want to explain the situation." Reborn got up from his chair and landed on the empty table.

"Wait… Reborn, this is so much to take in. Up till the day before yesterday I always thought I was just _me_. Now I have Tsunayoshi who is supposedly… another me? So if I go into hyper dying will, am I still me?" Tsuna shut in eyes tiredly, "I just don't get it."

Tsunayoshi's eyes softened at Tsuna's troubled stance before he gently took Tsuna's hand and squeezed it reassuringly. "Don't worry so much about it, Tsuna. It'll be explained in time."

Tsuna opened his eyes and met Tsunayoshi's warm gaze. "Tsunayoshi…"

The moment was almost immediately ruined when Yamamoto cleared his throat uncomfortably and Hibari let out a snort. Gokudera's fists shook as he clenched them tightly while Dino tried not to notice the fact that there was in fact, a _moment_ going on. Chrome on the other hand, took everything in with silence. It would seem that she was discussing the situation with Mukuro inside her head.

Tsunayoshi almost let out a snarl in annoyance at the guardians as Tsuna quickly broke the eye contact and wrenched his hand out of his grip.

"That's what I want to know as well." Reborn admitted, ignoring the entire scene before him and turning his eyes to Tsunayoshi. "Because Kyuudaime and I could only guess so much, tell us bluntly who are you?"

The other Tsuna was still pissed about being interrupted by the others but calmed himself down at Reborn's question. He was the only one who _really_ had the answers. "I am Tsuna's darkness."

Reborn nodded in understanding, "I thought so."

But the other guardians did not get it. Dino spoke up, "What? Darkness? What do you mean by that?"

"I am the other side of his soul. I hold all the emotions that he keeps hidden." Tsunayoshi grinned, his eyes narrowed eerily. _He_ had all the power here. "You all did well not to hurt me just now. Because anything that happens to me, happens to Tsuna. And anything that happens to Tsuna, happens to me."

* * *

To be continued

* * *

Dun dun dun~ Boring chapter done! Okay any questions will be answered so blast away. Of course more will be explained in the next chapter and as the story goes on. So what's gonna happen now that the guardians can't physically harm Tsuna? How DO they plan on getting rid of him? How will it backfire? XDDDD

I was SO tempted to make Tsunayoshi call Tsuna his aibou. As you guys can see from this chapter, I've been reading too much yu-gi-oh. XD I would think the best way to explain the relationship between Tsuna and Tsunayoshi would be of light and dark. :P It's cliché but it's the best way to describe them.

Damn, I want a 7227 make-out scene (this story IS suppose be M after all)… I think I'll write one in the next chapter! :333 Anyone support my idea? XD (And because you guys are so awesome ((and apparently huge fans of Hibari)), I think I'll post up my 1827 oneshot later on once I've spruced it up a little.)


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you everyone for your reviews, I had a lot of fun reading and replying some of them. :) Unfortunately, no make out scene in this chapter. It doesn't fit the storyline (what, there's a storyline?) XD So anyway, enjoy!

* * *

**Untouchable**

By: Hiki-chan

* * *

Tsunayoshi's words sunk in immediately for Reborn who nodded his head in understanding. However, there was a flaw in Tsunayoshi's theory.

"What are you talking about? What about the fact that Tsuna is bearing h-hickeys on his neck? And about those scratch marks on you?" Dino's right eye twitched as he said the word 'hickey'.

Reborn smirked as he took another sip of his coffee. Smart of Dino to question Tsunayoshi about the same thing he was wondering himself. He had taught his ex-student well. "I was wondering about that myself." He admitted as he gently placed the cup back onto the table.

Tsunayoshi continued his explanation, "What other people inflict on either one of us will affect both of us. However, what we do to one _another_ would not affect each other."

Gokudera's eyebrows furrowed together in thought, "Wait, So you mean…"

Tsunayoshi rolled his eyes towards the ceiling as if asking the 'Up There' _why_ he had to explain himself to all these children.

"_Meaning_." He said slowly, irritation lacing his words. "If anyone hurts either Tsuna or me, we both will register the pain. However, if I do… _anything_ to Tsuna," He smirked, "It won't appear on me, and vice versa for him."

"Why?"

Tsunayoshi shot Gokudera a glare. "It just _is_. It is like why must Pi be 3.141593 (this is of course knowing that pi has infinite decimal)?" Tsunayoshi quickly cut Gokudera off when the Storm Guardian opened his mouth to interrupt, "The sky is blue, the grass is green. It just IS." His tone was stern and it warned Gokudera not to say anymore.

Gokudera scoffed but shut his mouth. Yamamoto gave him an encouraging smile but he ignored it. Used to getting this reaction, Yamamoto turned his attention on Tsuna. "Tsuna? Are you okay with this?"

Tsuna looked up from his thoughts at Yamamoto's question. "Well… this would explain things I guess. I didn't really have the time to think everything through so clearly."

"I have one more question."

Reborn acknowledged Dino and the Cavallone boss continued, "So what now? What was your plan by doing this Reborn? What do you want to achieve?"

Reborn tilted his hat upwards, his lips turning upwards to form a sly smile. "I suppose that would be a question all of you would like to understand." Gokudera, Yamamoto, Dino and even Tsuna leaned forward in anticipation of Reborn's answer.

"Fortunately, I don't have to answer to any of you."

They all almost fell of their chairs while Tsunayoshi simply scoffed and looked the other way. Of course he knew what was going on, but he also knew he could trust Reborn. To a certain extend of course. He knew how Reborn has 'tortured' his other half. In Tsunayoshi's eyes, anyone who had ever bullied Tsuna was immediately put in bad records.

"There is something I would like to try out however."

And Tsunayoshi couldn't help but shoot Reborn a suspicious glare.

* * *

Gokudera wasn't sure what to make out of this. Apparently this… Tsunayoshi was suppose to be dark side of the tenth. '_Dark side? What a load of rubbish._' He thought with an inward snarl. Tsuna has _no dark side_ at all. That was just that. Or at least… he figured. Gokudera glanced over to Tsunayoshi and Tsuna who were both talking to Reborn at the side. Reborn had asked them to step outside to an abandoned car park to test something. His gaze lingered over Tsuna who was speaking to Reborn with an exasperated look. Stormy green eyes softened considerably.

Yes, he was certain that the tenth had no bad side at all. The tenth was perfect. He was the perfect example of a perfect human being. He was an angel perhaps, an angel that was blessed into his otherwise pitch-black life. Gokudera cracked a smile. However, this was short-lived. Tsunayoshi seemed to have noticed that his attention had settled on Tsuna and gave Gokudera a glare before slipping a hand over Tsuna's waist and pulling the boy closer to him. Tsuna started stuttering something about him letting go but Tsunayoshi paid him no heed. Instead, he settled for staring straight at Gokudera. Gokudera almost exploded; those golden eyes only spoke one word: _Mine._

"Don't Gokudera." Yamamoto warned as he laid a hand on Gokudera's shoulder.

"Yamamoto." Gokudera gritted out, shaking Yamamoto's hand off as his eyes stared evenly back at Tsunayoshi. "What do you think of _Tsunayoshi_?" The name was spat out.

Yamamoto suddenly held his breath, his eyes dilated was if Gokudera caught him off-guard. What did he think of Tsunayoshi? He _disliked_ him obviously, intensely (because Yamamoto never actually _hated_ anyone but Tsunayoshi was definitely pushing it). But he hoped no one was able to pick up on that. Tsuna was his precious friend. Tsuna was always there trying to be brave against the odds, strong against the toughest opponents and ever ready to greet them with a kind smile. And now there's… Tsunayoshi who suddenly seemed to know Tsuna a whole great deal more than them. Yamamoto clenched his fist involuntarily. Despite the fact that _they_ had known Tsuna much longer than _Tsunayoshi_ had (or so he thought).

Gokudera turned away from Tsunayoshi at the silence to his question and gave the baseball freak a stare, noticing his actions. "Oi, what's with that expression?"

Yamamoto blinked, suddenly snapping out of his stupor when he realized that he didn't manage to keep his reaction hidden. "Uhm. He seems to know what he's doing." He replied lamely.

Gokudera gave him a disgusted glare. He obviously knew that Yamamoto was lying about his answer and took out a cigarette.

Standing near at the corner where an old building hid the eight of them from public, Dino folded his arms and spoke to Hibari who was leaning against the building next to him. "What do you make of this, Kyoya?"

"…I don't care." Hibari bit out, his eyes narrowed towards Tsunayoshi. He had seen what had gone between Gokudera and Tsunayoshi a few minutes ago and had seen the stare that spoke volumes. "I just want to bite him to death." To be honest, Hibari himself wasn't exactly sure _why_ he was so pissed at Tsunayoshi. Sure he was baited and was mocked by Tsunayoshi but there was something (some feeling) that ran deeper than this that made his blood boil. Although he was vaguely aware of what that emotion meant, he refused to acknowledge it. This would signify a weakness, and Hibari Kyoya was _not weak_.

Dino sighed, "You never change." But Dino knew his student better than that. He knew something was going on the moment Hibari 'agreed' to follow Reborn and the rest of them back to Tsuna's house which was something that never happened. He knew that Hibari was already bothered by Tsunayoshi. '_Of course, Tsunayoshi didn't try to help at all to lessen Hibari's irritation towards him._' Dino muttered in his head.

Going back to the issue on hand, Dino didn't like where this was going at all. Tsuna was his cute younger pupil after all. He had seen Tsuna grow up from the useless dame Tsuna (like how Dino was dame as well before Reborn came into his life) to the more qualified (albeit unwilling) boss Tsuna was today. But yet, perhaps it was some overprotective brother feeling that made Dino want to keep Tsunayoshi away from Tsuna _at all cost_. Tsunayoshi being around Tsuna sent overprotective brother signals straight to Dino's Tsuna-chastity radar like no one ever had.

Sometimes Dino seriously wondered if he was being overprotective or whether it was… something else. Dino quickly shook his head out of it. His thoughts were moving towards a dangerous direction. As if his relationship with Tsuna's guardians were anything better. But he couldn't add Tsuna inside that mix. There was just something about Tsuna that needed to be protected. Though Dino couldn't help but ask himself who he was protecting Tsuna against. Was it Tsunayoshi, his guardians or _him_? Realizing his thoughts were in a jumble, Dino turned his attention to where Tsuna, Tsunayoshi and Reborn were.

Chrome stood a few steps away from Dino and Hibari where she took in the scene between Gokudera and Tsunayoshi with her single eye. Tsunayoshi had let go of Tsuna the moment Gokudera focused his attention on Yamamoto. She didn't know where to put herself in this. Mukuro was lingering around the back of her head taking everything she took in with her eye. She could feel his anger simmering just beneath the surface of what he revealed to her. She knew he was just waiting and watching to see what the outcome would be, she also knew that Mukuro could not _stand_ Tsunayoshi. However, putting aside her loyalty and admiration for Mukuro and taking into consideration the fact that she is a girl, Chrome couldn't help but like Tsunayoshi quite a bit.

She was quite impressed with the way he handled Tsuna's guardians and the way he quickly stood up to Reborn on behalf of Tsuna. It wasn't like the way Gokudera blindly defended Tsuna. It was completely different. Like he knew everything and was utterly confident and articulate in the way he presented himself and his words that made whatever he say seem true. He was direct, truthful (blatantly so) and utterly protective of Tsuna. Chrome found it sweet. She really liked her boss. Tsuna was kind, considerate and sweet albeit being clumsy, unconfident and not always having a way with his words. Tsuna wasn't perfect, she understood that. But Tsuna was probably the most perfect in terms of being a good person. And to be honest, really, she couldn't help but agree about Tsunayoshi being Tsuna's darkness. They fitted perfectly. What Tsuna wasn't, Tsunayoshi was and vice versa.

She tried her best to keep this from Mukuro. If he knew that she sort of supported this relationship between Tsunayoshi and Tsuna, he'll throw one hell of a fit.

Over to where Tsuna, Tsunayoshi and Reborn were. Reborn was telling them what he expected them to do for this test to work.

"You want me to fight with Tsunayoshi?" Tsuna blinked, not understanding Reborn at all.

"I want to analyze the moves the both of you use and see if there's any difference in your fighting style."

"You can't make me fight Tsunayoshi just for that." Tsuna tried to reason, "What if either of us get hurt!"

Reborn simple smirked and said to the darker side, completely ignoring Tsuna's reasoning. "Aren't you having fun, Tsunayoshi? I saw you glaring at Gokudera a moment ago."

"What?" Tsuna turned incredulous eyes at his other half.

Tsunayoshi smirked back at Reborn, "Oh yes, Tsuna's guardians and that Dino are too protective. They're fun to rile up."

"Tsunayoshi!" Tsuna stared at his eyes with worried and disapproving eyes. "I don't want you to cause trouble with my friends."

Tsunayoshi stared evenly back at Tsuna, his eyes glowing with fondness but then he blinked and it was gone. "Alright, let's fight it out."

"Huh?" That totally came out of nowhere.

"If you win, I'll stop disturbing them." Tsunayoshi smiled a vulpine smile. "But if I win… I get a kiss."

"A _what_?" Tsuna realized he might have said it a little bit too loudly when his voice echoed back. He blushed and said softer this time, "You want me to k-kiss you?"

"It's just a simple kiss." Tsunayoshi said simply, but the smile was still there, "We've done a lot worse after all."

Tsuna swore he blushed to the roots of his hair.

"So a kiss it is?" Tsunayoshi grinned devilishly.

Tsuna snapped out his embarrassment with a huff. "Wait. That would mean that if you win, you'll keep on bullying them _and_ you'll get a kiss? That's not fair!"

"Hehe, aw you caught that. Damn." Tsunayoshi said, but he didn't sound apologetic at all. "Well you can get a kiss too if you win if you want."

His lighter self shot him a look that was close to a glare.

Tsunayoshi just continued smiling, absolutely not put off in the least. "Come on then, I have the upper hand here _Tsuna_."

Tsuna pouted slightly but stopped the moment he saw Tsunayoshi's eyes focusing on his mouth. "I don't want to hurt you…"

"I'll be fine, I promise. And I won't hurt you either." Tsunayoshi's eyes softened, at Tsuna's reluctance before he decided. "How about this, we don't have to physically hurt one another. Just stop when we know we're going to win."

"You mean like if we catch each other off-guard?" Tsunayoshi nodded and Tsuna pursed his lips together. "I guess so… But I can't fight if I can't go into hyper dying will."

"That's the other test I wanted to do Tsuna." Reborn said, making his presence known. He smirked when Tsuna suddenly realized Reborn was there throughout their whole discussion. "I wanted to see if you can still go into hyper dying will."

Tsuna dug his hand into his pocket, trying to will his blush down. He can't believe he forgot Reborn was there. He practically heard the whole deal Tsunayoshi had made with him! He brought out his pills and his gloves. He took one out and put on his gloves before he moved into position a few steps away from his other self. "I guess I can try… You ready?"

Tsunayoshi took steps away from Reborn. "Always." He answered back, his tone a little too happy for Tsuna's tastes.

Gokudera, Yamamoto and Dino came forward when they noticed the actions of the other two. Yamamoto spoke, "What's going on?"

"We're going to test whether Tsuna can still go into his hyper dying will mode with Tsunayoshi still here." Reborn grinned. "This should be interesting."

All of them watched as Tsuna put the pill inside his mouth before swallowing while they waited in anticipation. Almost immediately flames sprang forward from his forehead and his mittens changed.

"Well this _is_ interesting." Reborn concluded, tilting his head upwards.

The rest of them could only nod in agreement. Tsuna didn't look exactly the same as Tsunayoshi when in his hyper dying will mode. He looked like how he usually did except maybe slightly angrier with eyes a darker shade of brown tinted with golden, his mouth was pulled into an unhappy pout instead of a scowl, his hair was even wilder than usual as flames danced from his forehead.

There was one thing they all understood at that moment. Even if Tsuna went into hyper dying will form with his darker side out, he was looked still utterly deadly and beautiful.

Tsuna tilted his head feeling a little different then when he usually did in his hyper dying will mode. He looked down at his gloved hands. He could feel his own power coursing through his veins without the usual anger and impatience. It felt so different. So weird.

"Eyes front, Tsuna."

Tsuna's eyes widened at the warning and he quickly used his flames to move back to avoid making contact with his other self before he propelled himself into the sky. He looked down expecting to see Tsunayoshi on the ground but he wasn't there. '_What?_'

He tried to look around but he didn't see his other self. He felt kind of empty without Tsunayoshi's presence inside him, especially since now he knew that his other used to reside in him. Feel so weird. So very weird. '_I just don't feel as confident as I remember myself to be even in this form._' Tsuna desperately tried to find or at least feel the presence of his other self, but he felt so _different_. '_I don't get it, it feels like-_'

"You're not concentrating, Tsuna."

Tsuna jerked when he suddenly felt Tsunayoshi appear besides him, it was too late for him to react! Tsunayoshi smirked, his eyes turned into a darkened golden shade as he grabbed Tsuna from flying away and pulled him towards himself.

"Wha-"

Next, Tsunayoshi held down Tsuna's hands while his other hand reached to tug Tsuna's chin upwards. He breathed against Tsuna's mouth. "_I win_, my little light. Now I claim my _prize_." And without giving Tsuna any time for his words to sink, he bent forward and kissed Tsuna fully on the mouth in front of everyone.

* * *

To be continued

* * *

Mwahahaha! Go Tsunayoshi!

*cough*

Anyway, I wanted to dive deeper into what the guardians (and Dino) were feeling up to this point but I didn't plan on it being almost one chapter… (GAH No make-out scene D: ) Sorry if the last part seems rushed. I can't believe I dragged on for so long. OTL I might need to edit this later on.

Some of you are worried that Tsuna may end up with any of his guardians or Dino. I'll make it clear. This fanfiction is 7227. Of course I'll try to get Tsuna evenly with everyone else but let's see how it goes. :D And I do notice that a few of you want more… action, sorry but for any action to happen between _anyone_ I have to make progression in my chapters. And it's kind of hard juggling an all27 but ultimately 7227 fanfic. Many apologies here. *bow*

If anyone is interested in how Tsuna and Tsunayoshi look in HDW form, well, I sort of drew them when I was 'planning' this story long ago. So if anyone wants to take a look at this shameless plug, here's the link to my journal (you _don't_ need an account to look at it): http:/ /hikari-heart. livejournal. com/ 15411 .html_.__ (without the spaces or just click my homepage which is on my profile)_

Let me know what you guys think of the chapter. :3 Reviews make me update faster. Serious. XD_  
_


	6. Chapter 6

**I apologize to everyone for the long LONG wait! I was really busy on aarin and I wanted to complete my 5927 smut. *cough* For anyone interested, it's in my profile page called 'Self Control' /shameless plug**

**Warning for this chapter: Language.**

**

* * *

**

**Untouchable**

By: Hiki-chan

* * *

"THAT BASTARD NEEDS TO BE ANNIHILATED!"

Thus begins the start of the secret meeting between a couple of the guardians as well as Dino.

"Maa, maa Gokudera, chill out." Yamamoto said, which would have been effective if his hands weren't shaking so badly due to pure badly hidden rage that he was unable to hold the glass to his mouth.

Gokudera slammed his glass onto the table, thank goodness the glass was hardy if not if would have been smashed into itty bitty pieces. "We need to beat some freaking sense into him! Make him taste the bitter taste of defeat! _We. Must. Get. Rid. Of. Him_!"

Dino didn't say anything as he stared deeply into his glass deep in thought like as if there was a precious jewel at the bottom. He couldn't disagree with Gokudera as much as he wanted to. Damn it, he was suppose to be the adult in this situation! There was no use getting worked up on this at all. Absolutely no use! The glass in his hand cracked at the force he was using to grip it.

Hibari scoffed and turned away from the group. "Hmph." Really, what he meant was, _'You are all a bunch of fools'_. But then again, it was hard to tell what Hibari was really thinking because he was _still_ here at the meeting that Gokudera had demande- proposed.

Gokudera twitched at Hibari's reaction but did not say anything. He was too pissed at Tsunayoshi to be pissed at anyone else. Shit. Bloody hell. What the hell was that pathetic loser thinking when he _dared_ kissed the tenth on his lips? UUUUGH!

Gokudera hated this. He hated feeling this helpless. It was like that time when that bitch dared to kiss the tenth on his cheek and- Gokudera swerved his head and glared at the extra company that he had not extended an invitation to.

"Why are you here, woman?"

"Mukuro-sama asked me to follow you all here." The girl answered, holding her hands to her chest as if afraid.

"Tch." Gokudera turned his head back and took another swing of… his green tea. Only Dino had ordered a glass of liquor, the rest of them were still kind of underage. A silver eyebrow rose at the object in Dino's hands; or what WAS a glass.

Yamamoto calmly placed his glass back on the table, there was no use drinking his tea if he could not even concentrate on aiming it towards his mouth properly. He tried to remain optimistic. "Look, it's obvious that we… don't really like this new Tsuna."

"Don't really like?" Gokudera almost exploded. "I want to _annihilate_ him! That guy nearly SUCKED Juudaime's face out or something!"

And there Yamamoto's smile faltered. The image of what had happened an hour ago was forever imprinted in his mind. It was hard to remain the good guy sometimes.

Hibari shifted, his eyebrows drawing together to form an ugly scowl. He did _not _need anyone to remind him of the event just now. He _needed_ to bite someone to dead now.

"I'm pretty sure we all saw that _clearly_, Gokudera. Please stop repeating it."

Gokudera would have bit back a retort if he hadn't noticed the clipped tone in Dino's voice. Obviously the Cavallone boss wasn't in a good mood. Not that Gokudera cared whether he was in a good mood or not, but it was obvious that the reason for this was caused by one person.

"Something has to be done." A voice spoke from behind. Mukuro had taken over Chrome. Dark aura was practically spilling from him. "And _fast_."

* * *

"I can't believe you did that! In front of all of them!" Tsuna paced back and forth in his room. His hair was completely messed up because he kept running his fingers through it. He could not forget the complete mortification he had felt when he realized that Tsunayoshi had just kissed him _on the lips in front of his friends_. Thank _goodness_ he did not return the kiss if not he would have had a lot of explaining to do.

"Aw come on Tsuna," a voice drawled from his right. Tsunayoshi was lounging comfortably on his bed. There was a deep smirk was plastered on his handsome face. "You can't say that their expressions weren't funny."

Tsuna could not help it, his lips twitched tellingly. His guardians and Dino's faces were kind of priceless now that he thought about it. Their mouths were opened in horror. Gokudera looked like he was about to faint, Yamamoto's face fixed in pure shock, Dino looked like he just ate something nasty, Hibari was spewing with murderous intent and Chrome…

Tsunayoshi sat up, interrupting Tsuna in his thoughts. His expression brightened. "See! You did find it funny!"

Tsuna immediately tried to force his lips downwards. He turned it into a pout instead. "It's not funny to laugh at my friends expenses. You are a horrid person, Tsunayoshi."

Tsunayoshi smirked. He got up and stretched his arms out to wrap around Tsuna's waist before pulling the slightly shorter boy towards himself. He sighed dramatically, resting his head on Tsuna's shoulders. "Ah Tsuna, my little angel. You're so mean."

All thoughts flew out of Tsuna's head. He had almost never received compliments before. To be called an angel… well, he was honestly quite pleased. Trying to act like he was not affected, Tsuna shoved his other at the chest playfully. "Shut up! You're the mean one. Don't think I don't see you bullying them. I don't get why you hate them so. It's only been _ONE day._"

"I don't hate them." Tsunayoshi replied, tightening his grip on Tsuna. "I just dislike them, intensely."

Tsuna sighed and resigned himself to the awkward hug, he was too tired to question Tsunayoshi any further. He allowed Tsunayoshi to slowly drag his body towards the bed. He didn't know why he lost all his inhibition when he was around Tsunayoshi. It was weird and cliché but he really felt comfortable when he was with his other half.

Sitting on the bed, Tsunayoshi pulled Tsuna onto his lap. He closed his eyes and buried his nose into Tsuna's messy brown locks. This was what he was here to do anyway. This was his peace.

"I wonder what they're doing now… Gokudera practically dragged them away." Tsuna murmured against Tsunayoshi's shirt. He wondered why he gave in so easily to Tsunayoshi's advances. If it had been anyone else, he would have gone screaming like a girl... not that he'll ever admit that.

Tsunayoshi smirked slightly. When he had pulled away from Tsuna after he had kissed him, he had shown a triumphant grin to all of them. It was an awkward silence before Gokudera made the first move by grabbing Yamamoto by the back of his shirt and dragging him away, yelling to the rest of the guardians and for Dino to follow him.

There was no explosions, no screaming, no threatening and absolutely no violence. It was just like…

A silent retreat.

* * *

_**Gokudera's Writings:**_

_TAKE ONE: Secret Meeting 1_

_Location: Dino's friend's empty bar (to allow the underage inside)_

_Enemy: Tsunayoshi_

_Enemy's Target: Beloved Juudaime_

_Plan: Destruction of enemy_

The air in the bar was almost suffocating. The tension was so thick a knife could have sliced through it. Everyone was _not _in a good mood.

Gokudera almost rolled his eyes. "Then? What do you think we should do?"

"It's obvious isn't it?" Mukuro almost smirked, "We obviously can't lay a hand on Tsunayoshi. If it is true, then whatever we do to Tsunayoshi would affect the real Tsuna-kun." Mukuro frowned a little; it was weird saying Tsuna's name.

"The kid told us not to lay a hand on him either…" Yamamoto reminded them.

Dino pushed his glass away. "There's always a reason why Reborn does things but this…"

Hibari looked from Dino to Mukuro. His rage was not hidden. Why the hell was he here anyway, he had better things to do with his time. But no, he couldn't leave. Not when he had one enemy that he couldn't touch.

Mukuro leaned against a wall and sighed exasperatedly. "So I can't touch Tsunayoshi if I plan to make… Tsuna-kun mine."

The tension in the room immediately rose.

Gokudera snarled, his hands digging into his pockets where his dynamites rested. "WHAT?"

Yamamoto smiled eerily at Mukuro, his sword glinting in the dim lights. "Now, now, Mukuro. I don't think it's fair for you to claim Tsuna as yours."

"You stupid herbivore, I will bite you to death!" Hibari's tonfas came into the open.

"Mukuro-kun, it's not nice to say that in front of the rest of us especially after what had happened after just now." Dino grinned, his left eye twitching as he moved his hands towards his whip at his belt.

"Hmmm?" Mukuro smirked and pulled his trident out from thin air.

Then all hell broke out.

* * *

"Oh, I imagine they're having a nice talk right now. About you and me."

"A nice talk?"

Tsunayoshi smirked.

* * *

_**Gokudera's Writings:**_

_TAKE TWO: Secret Meeting 1_

_Location: Dino's friend's empty bar (to allow the underage inside)_

_Enemy: Tsunayoshi, all the other fucking guardians and bloody bucking horse Dino_

_Enemy's Target: Beloved Juudaime_

_Plan: Destruction of ALL enemies_

"What the fuck? Who the fuck threw his fucking shoe?"

"_Shigure Soen Ryu_."

"Kufufufu, you are all a hundred years too young to be fighting with me."

"I will bite all of you to death!"

"BUCKING HORSE! STOP FIGHTING, YOU STUPID SHIT! Romario isn't here!"

* * *

"Huh?"

"I also imagine that they are trying to think of a way to get rid of me."

"Why would they do that?"

Tsunayoshi bent down and planted a kiss on Tsuna's reddening cheek. "Because I'm a threat."

* * *

_**Gokudera's Writings:**_

_TAKE THREE: Secret Meeting 1_

_Location: Dino's friend's empty bar (to allow the underage inside)_

_Enemy: Main- Tsunayoshi_

_Enemy's Target: Beloved Juudaime_

_Plan: Main- Get rid of Tsunayoshi_

"So we agree on a truce until we get rid of Tsunayoshi?" Dino asked as he rubbed some of his new (self-inflicted) injuries with a cringe.

Gokudera scoffed, ignoring his own wounds. "I suppose it's for the best, for _now_."

"But the question is: how do we get Tsuna away from Tsunayoshi?" Yamamoto grinned, his smile lighter now. Especially since he sort of let go of the rage he had been holding.

"We can always just try to be there all the time with Juudaime, that way the asshole can't do anything."

"But Tsunayoshi didn't care about our presence remember?" Dino pointed out, frowning at the memory of the kiss.

Yamamoto thought hard. "We just need to get Tsuna alone and away from him somehow."

"How do you plan to do that?" Dino asked.

"Kufufu, you all forgot the most important thing."

Hibari lifted an eyebrow as the others waited for Mukuro's response with a bated breath.

"School."

* * *

"Why should you be a threat?"

Tsunayoshi shrugged, "I just am."

"Are you a threat to me?" Tsuna asked innocently, tilting his head upwards to stare at his other with big imploring eyes.

* * *

"And that is the plan. We'll start from tomorrow onwards."

Gokudera almost smirked at the approved looks from Yamamoto and Dino. Turning his head, he saw Hibari roll his eyes but did not reject the idea while Mukuro shrugged.

"It'll do."

* * *

Tsunayoshi's eyes softened and he drew Tsuna closer to his body. "Probably."

Big brown eyes widened in confusion. "Really?"

The darker being gave a soft chuckle. "Yeah."

Then his golden eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Because I don't plan on letting you go."

* * *

Only one thought ran through their heads.

_Tsunayoshi, we're going to get rid of you._

_

* * *

_

Reborn smirked. Two sides. Two battles. This was going to be interesting. It was definitely a good idea to get Tsunayoshi out. A little competition never hurt anyone, after all.

Damn, it was good to be on top.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

GASP! So what's gonna happen now? XD Hope this chapter isn't too confusing for anyone of you. I almost forgot how fun it was to write this story. XD I guess I really am a 7227 fan. 3 Sorry for the not very long update, but having an update is better than none, right? *nervous laugh* I promise that the next chapter will be longer! Let me know what you guys think. :) I really appreciate all the reviews and PMs I received for the last chapter. GUH~ Starting school tomorrow! TAT


	7. Chapter 7

_Happy New Year everyone_! Let's all have an awesome 2011. :) I'm sorry for the lateness of this chapter guys! I've been busy with work. So uhm yeah, better late than never right? A slightly longer chapter to make up for the time I've missed.

**Warning**: Language (what I mean is, Gokudera's potty mouth)

* * *

**Untouchable**

By: Hiki-chan

* * *

_Plan: Getting Tsunayoshi (aka: little bast- shit) away from Juudaim— Tsuna (aka: angel and the Vongola Juudaime)_

The name in itself could use some work, but this was the general gist of the whole plan.

Gokudera leaned back against his chair, slightly satisfied for now. His fingers tapped idly on the base of the keyboard. His hair was tied up at the back to prevent it was tickling his neck while he typed this out.

Rearranging the glasses on the bridge of his nose, Gokudera continued his work on the computer. Why did he feel a need to do this? Normally, he would not have to type out such nonsense because Gokudera knew he had impeccable memory (although sometimes, this impeccable memory would fail him when a certain someone (_namely, Tsuna_) comes and distracts him unknowingly).

Gokudera paused in his work. It wasn't his fault that when Tsuna came into the picture, half or more of his logical mind flew out the window. It was just an effect that Tsuna had on him.

Shaking his head, Gokudera pulled out a cigar from the pack next to his computer and lit it before he continued typing. His long pianist fingers ran across the letters at a fast pace. It wasn't long before he was half-way through to typing the second phase of _their_ plan. That's right. Their plan, not _his_. He had initially been the brain behind the entire plan. But every one of those losers insisted of planning their own share. Insisted on having a claim on it to call it their own.

The silver-haired teen could almost imagine his sister Bianchi scoffing and saying something along the lines of '_Che, men. Always feeling a need to claim something.'_

Well, after a few tweaks here and there, they had finally come to a _mutual agreement_.

"Tch, my plan was still flawless even without those idiots muddling in."

Or it would have been flawless if there wasn't one major issue. Gokudera stopped and inhaled a lungful of potent poison before he exhaled.

"Reborn."

**Flashback**

"_You guys are such idiots."_

_Dino startled first, he had not felt the presence of his ex-tutor at all when the arcobaleno entered. The way Reborn always appeared out-of-the-blue scared him. "Reborn?"_

_The arcobaleno nodded as he settled on the chair next to Dino. He could feel all five eyes bearing holes into the back of his head. "I know what you are all planning." He finally said after a few moments of silence. Then he swerved around on his chair and gave all of them a level gaze. "You don't even know how long Tsunayoshi is staying. If he disappeared after today you wouldn't even need to plan."_

_Dino then shot Reborn a suspicious look, he knew better than to let those words affect him. It sounded a little too good to be true. "You were the one who shot Tsuna."_

"_I was."_

_Gokudera mentally nodded his head, what Reborn had said previously made sense. There would be little to worry about if this was just a one-time affair but… Gokudera almost growled. This was the second time. _

_Yamamoto who was quiet since Reborn stepped in spoke up. "So kid, do you know how long the bullet will last?" If what Reborn said was true, then they wouldn't need the plan. So finding out how long the bullet would last would be their next priority._

"_I do."_

"_And?"_

_Reborn gave them the most generic answer. "It depends."_

_When it looked like Dino was going to rebuke him for such an answer, Reborn continued. His voice lowered as he spoke and his eyes glinted seriously in the dim lights. "But first I must ask all of you this."_

_Sensing the change in the atmosphere and in Reborn's behavior, they automatically tensed. It was understood that something important was about to be asked. _

"_Is this really such a problem? Do you think you are dealing with this a little too much? What has Tsuna done to receive such a treatment from all of you?"_

_Reborn received puzzled looks from a few of them and cold but empty stares from the others._

"_It's just been one day and you all seemed to be able to judge what kind of character the boy named Tsunayoshi is and have already decided that he has to be eliminated."_

_It was silent in the bar; the only sound was the rumbling of the air conditioner. _

"_Just one day and you all have dropped everything beforehand. Is it not a rather rash move?"_

"…_In our defense," Dino spoke up, "We aren't… __**eliminating**__ Tsunayoshi per say." _

_Reborn lifted an elegant eyebrow at this, "Alright. Then define 'getting rid of him'." It was not a question, it was a statement. It was because Reborn knew they wouldn't be able to answer that. "You can't right? If you want to get Tsuna away from his other half, it's as good as splitting two parts of a whole apart."_

_He let his words sink into the rest of them._

"_It wouldn't be a problem if the bastard just merges back with Juudaime." Gokudera managed to mutter to himself but was overheard by everyone. "Then everything can revert back to the way it was before."_

_Reborn almost smirked. Reverting back to the way it was before? Before a new person came into his loser student's life you mean._

"_If all of you have such a problem with Tsunayoshi, you can just talk to Tsuna." Reborn hardly asked, he usually commented._

"_But Tsuna obviously likes Tsunayoshi." Yamamoto said, staring at the baby with unreadable eyes. Not so unreadable if you were a person by the name of Reborn though. The arcobaleno could see the lingering words that were not spoken. __**Tsuna is a very kind person, I don't want to put him in that kind of position.**_

_Mukuro rolled his eyes and folded his arms to his chest. "I honestly do not know what he sees in him." Then he lazily glanced towards the clock nailed to the wooden panel just above a cupboard that contained nothing but alcoholic beverages. The clock read 6:15PM. He had to leave soon if they wanted to carry out the plan tomorrow. _

"_Tsuna likes a lot of people, even the difficult ones." Reborn cocked an eyebrow and mentioned over to Mukuro and Hibari, who smirked while the latter scoffed. "Besides, what does it matter?"_

_Gokudera almost messed up his hair. Reborn was simply talking in circles. He was not making sense like he was before._

_Yamamoto gave his friend a glance in understanding before he turned back to Reborn with curious eyes. "So what __**are**__ you asking us to do, exactly?"_

_Reborn simply shrugged and pulled his ever present hat downwards to hide the twinkle in his eyes._

"_If you expect us to wait and see what happens, arcobaleno, you're sadly mistaken." Mukuro declared, glaring dangerously at Reborn. Vongola Juudaime's home tutor or not, Mukuro was not exactly one person who would take orders willingly unless it came with some benefits for himself._

_With that, Hibari tilted his head away and walked away like as if he understood that this was the end of the conversation._

**End flashback**

Gokudera snorted as he finished before he printed out the page. He really just didn't get what Reborn had said. It was obvious there was a lot of hidden meanings behind his words but somehow Gokudera just could not get it.

He ran his hand through his silver hair and sighed deeply. It was really getting too late for this, especially since tomorrow they were on a mission.

Gokudera took out the printed paper and stared at it. He wondered if he should get it photocopied. Like he said before he was interrupted by his own thoughts, he wouldn't normally do this because his memory was simply awesome. However, he could not say the same about his… accomplices.

He cocked a silver eyebrow at the thought of the baseball freak and the boxing freak. The both of them wouldn't know _genius_ even if it hit them straight in the face.

Silver eyebrows furrowed together in thought. Ryohei wasn't involved in this and neither was the stupid cow. Why _were_ they not involved? Why did Reborn find it unnecessary to inform them of this… new problem? There was… something missing. But what?

With all his brilliance and insight, sometimes Gokudera could really be that clueless.

* * *

Reborn took long sips of his coffee, savoring the bittersweet taste. Coffee was as good as his life source. He would drink it in the morning, in the afternoon and at night if need be.

Thinking back to his earlier conversation with the rest of them, Reborn really couldn't help but smirk. At least that settled that. He managed to confuse the guardians and his ex-student _and_ he found out the extent of their feelings for his little loser student. Even if they did not understand it themselves.

But alas Tsuna's guardians and Dino were still slightly disappointing. Especially Dino since he was older. All it took was for one _rival_ before they all came running. It was kind of pathetic, really. On a better note, Reborn could and would be able to see their teamwork if their plan is put into action.

"Which I'm very sure would be." Reborn chuckled for a moment before he sobered and settled the cup down onto the table. The problem was that all of this was done for the wrong reason. As guardians, they should not conspire against someone who wanted to protect Tsuna as much as they did.

'Although with Mukuro and Hibari, protecting Tsuna is debatable.' Reborn amended carefully.

Oh well, he had already anticipated all of this to happen anyway. The only concern was whether everything would go according to how Reborn had planned it to. Reborn's smirk turned into an eerie smile that stretched to the corners his mouth as he took another sip before he refilled his coffee.

Yes, he would be entertained for a few weeks to come.

"Ne, Reborn."

Reborn looked up from his thoughts to the entrance of the door to the kitchen where Tsuna came in with Tsunayoshi trailing behind him. "What is it, dame Tsuna?"

Tsunayoshi's left eye twitched in annoyance and he opened his mouth (he didn't like _anyone_ insulting Tsuna) but one look from Tsuna shut him up.

Facing Reborn, Tsuna turned his body towards his other half and reluctantly gestured towards him. "I was wondering… How long do you plan for Tsunayoshi to stay here?"

Reborn smirked. He knew why Tsuna was asking this. He knew everything.

"The bullet wears off in 12 hours. Remember the last time I shot you? It lasted from morning till evening did it not."

The Vongla boss simply turned away. "Oh." He wasn't sure whether he was disappointed or not. Somehow with Tsunayoshi by his side something about life seemed… spicier? Tsuna quickly cleared his head. It was not good to have these types of thoughts.

"Tsuna..?" Tsunayoshi leaned forward and rested his head on Tsuna's shoulder, turning his head to look up at his lighter side with curious eyes.

Reborn withheld a grin at the rather adorable (disgustingly so) display before he reached into his pockets and pulled out a bottle, a sly smile on his face. "But there's this."

Tsuna couldn't help but blush a little at the contact. He really wasn't use to anyone being so physical with him. Other than that, he did not shrug his other off. Instead he paid attention to Reborn. "What's that?"

"It's sort of like your hyper-dying-will tablet."

"Let me guess, it's special." Tsunayoshi said dryly, his hands slipping around Tsuna's waist.

Tsuna tried to smack the hands away. Just one day. Just one day and his other self was already stuck to him like glue. "What does it do?" Then in a whispered hiss, "_Let go, Tsunayoshi!_"

The answer came like a childish whine, "_But I don't_ _wanna_."

Reborn pretended not to notice what was going on in front of him, "It lasts much longer."

"How much longer?" Tsuna asked absentmindedly, his attention was now shifted to Tsunayoshi as he tried to pry his other off of him. "_I said let go._"

"_But I like it here._"

If the both of them weren't so amusing, Reborn would have kicked them both for daring to _play_ in the middle of their conversation with him. "It lasts for 24 hours."

The childish bickering in front of Reborn stopped as Tsuna and Tsunayoshi stared at him in surprise.

* * *

"You want me to promise you _what_?" Tsuna repeated his other's question in disbelief.

It was already nightfall and Tsuna was resting in his room and on the comfort of his bed after this long tiring day of questions and answers… and his other self.

"Promise me that you'll call me back. The day after tomorrow and subsequently." Tsunayoshi said again.

"Why?" Tsuna reached for the towel around his neck and brought it up to his head to dry his hair. He had just taken a bath and came out when Tsunayoshi suddenly asked him for this promise.

"You don't want to see me again?" Tsunayoshi feigned hurt. Although on the inside he was silently hoping this was not the case. He did not think he could last if Tsuna really disliked him.

"That's not it." Tsuna replied honestly, his voice muffled by his towel. "I just want to understand you."

The darker side gazed at his light thoughtfully, he liked Tsuna's reply.

With a sigh, Tsunayoshi walked over to the windowsill and leaned against it. "I guess… it's because I like being in the real world." Tsuna's eyes followed him. The towel was now resting in a bundle in his arms as he quietly waited for his darker half to continue. "Where I lived, which is in your head and body, it was always dark and cold. Despite having my dying will flame always lit. It was kind of lonely at times as well, now that I think about it." Tsunayoshi pondered.

"Tsunayoshi…" Tsuna muttered, feeling sorry for his other half.

"It's nice being out here with people. Seeing things without having to look through your eyes." He admitted. There was this very tiny glint in his eyes that was unreadable to Tsuna. "Maybe that's why I'm so socially inept." He said jokingly.

Although Tsunayoshi was telling this to Tsuna was because he was using whatever options (in this case, Tsuna's sensitive and kind side) he had to make sure that he could return back to Tsuna's side. But with that said, it was not like what he said was a lie anyway. It was the truth. Tsunayoshi would not have liked to admit this to anyone, but he trusted his light. He trusted Tsuna with everything.

Tsuna couldn't help but smile a little. At least now he got to understand his other self a little bit better. He wouldn't admit it to Tsunayoshi but Tsuna had planned to bring his other self back anyway. Tsuna kind of liked his company. It was refreshing. And well, the both of them could relate in some strange ways despite the difference in their personalities.

"Alright, I promise." Tsuna said, without realizing the major decision he had made by agreeing to this.

"Really?" In a flash, Tsunayoshi was back to Tsuna's side. If he had animal ears, they would have perked up in delight but he didn't so instead his eyes brightened and if possible his spiky hair bounced upwards.

Big brown eyes blinked at the rather adorable display in front of him before Tsuna nodded once in reply to Tsunayoshi's question and grinned. He opened his mouth before he could even think and said, "You're so cute!"

Then it was silent. Tsuna tilted his head at the completely baffled look on his other's face.

"Cute?" Tsunayoshi repeated, his expression changing in horror and mortification.

Tsuna blinked again before his lips twitched and started laughing. This was the first time he had seen such an expression on his other's face. It was hilarious. "Y-Yep!" He said between soft giggles, "Your expression just now! It was so cute!"

Tsunayoshi scowled although there was a hint of a smile tilting at the corner of his lips. He liked seeing Tsuna like this. His expression was unguarded and his defenses were down. However, he was not going to let Tsuna get away with calling him 'cute' damn it! Tsuna was the cute one! Tsuna was the adorable one, not _him_!

With that, Tsunayoshi growled playfully and jumped onto Tsuna who squeaked before bursting out into more laughter as Tsunayoshi poked and tickled his sides mercilessly. The towel he was holding was left forgotten as it dropped onto the floor.

"G-Gaaah! Sto- Haha- Stop! Tsuna- Yoshi!" Tsuna tried to breathe out through his laughing.

Tsunayoshi just grinned and doubled his efforts until his light was lying on the bed, trying unsuccessfully to swat his hands away. Tsunayoshi shifted his weight, unconsciously moving one leg onto the bed so that it would be easier to tickle Tsuna. "Say that you didn't mean what you said just now."

"B-But ha- I did mean it!" Tsuna breathed in deeply, trying to get the air circulated throughout his body before he continued laughing. "M-Mou, Tsu- Nayoshi! S-Stop!"

Then Tsunayoshi stopped and made a face, moving his hands so that they were supporting his weight to prevent him from falling onto the boy below him. "I'm not cute, _I'm handsome_." Tsunayoshi said, almost offended.

Tsuna looked at him for a few short seconds before he gave his other a huge smile, with teeth. It looked like he was going to laugh again.

Tsunayoshi playfully glared at Tsuna but his grinning gave his actual emotions away. He was about to retaliate to that smile on Tsuna's face when he realized his position. He was above Tsuna who was lying down on his bed. His hands were placed just above Tsuna's shoulder while one of his legs was between Tsuna's lower thighs. He then focused his attention on Tsuna's face. His light was still trying to suck in his breath from all that laughing, his cheeks were tinted red and his eyes were bright. His light was really just so…

The next thing Tsunayoshi said came as a shock to Tsuna. "I like you." Tsunayoshi confessed earnestly. It was too early for him to say 'I love you' because and _only _because he knew that saying that, he would really freak his light self out. But he really needed to let his little light know how he felt, even a small portion of it.

Tsuna's smile dropped and he stared at his other with wide incredulous eyes. "W-What?"

Tsunayoshi sighed and propped himself upright before he sat at the foot of the bed. "I like you." He repeated, "You're my light. I really can't survive without you."

"Oh." Tsuna visibly drooped as he got up from his lying down position. For a second he thought that his other side had meant as in real 'like' in romantic sense. '_As if anyone can like someone like me in that way. I'm just dame Tsuna after—_'

A hand cupping his chin gently broke Tsuna out of his thoughts. Tsunayoshi had leaned forward so much so that he was almost nose-to-nose with Tsuna. "You're not listening." Tsunayoshi said kindly, his tone made Tsuna stare at him in amazement. "I don't mean it in a friendly manner. I _really_ like you, Tsuna."

And it took a while for the words to sink into Tsuna's brain and process before he turned a startling shade of red. "W-Wh-What?" He whispered, as if afraid that a loud noise would break this… this spell cast over him or something.

Tsunayoshi smiled. "I'll see you in a day's time. Until then, my light." Tsunayoshi let go of Tsuna's chin and brought his hand up to lift Tsuna's brown bangs before pressing a soft kiss to Tsuna's forehead.

Then he disappeared in a 'poof' of smoke.

It took a while for Tsuna to regain his ability to think and breathe. All he knew was that his heart was beating a little too wildly in his chest.

* * *

Reborn left his spying corner with a smug smile on his face as he tossed his camera in the air. He had not planned to spy on his student and his dark half. He only happened to pass by wondering why Tsuna was laughing so much when he chanced upon the most… amusing scene.

Hm, such pictures would be useful in the near future.

* * *

To be continued

* * *

One day over! YAY! (Shit! Only one day has passed since I started the story?) Next chapter would be Tsuna in school! What are the guardians planning? What the hell was Reborn talking about? All this will be answered… in chapters to come. XD

I wanted to say a big thank you to all those who reviewed and PMed me and encouraged me to continue writing, it was really thanks to you guys I got off my lazy ass and did this. :) So thank you!


	8. Chapter 8

I know! It has been more than a year! I'm so sorry! At first I wasn't sure whether I wanted to continue this or not but every time I receive a review or a pm in my email I'd feel all guilty and horrible… So I decided to at least try to do this. Sorry for the delay!

**Untouchable**  
By: hiki-chan

Tsuna sighed as he splashed cooling tap water on his face. Since when was his life so complicated?

There, he paused and frowned. _Since Reborn came into my life it has always been a huge mess._ He heaved another heavy sigh before wiping his face with his bare hands. Today was—

"_Juudaime!_"

Tsuna winced and had to actively stop himself from sighing when Gokudera practically burst into the men's toilet. Instead, he put on a restrained smile when his right-hand man (_when did he really think of Gokudera as his right-hand man anyway?_) ran up to him.

"Juudaime, I was looking for you." Gokudera beamed, looking pleased that he managed to find Tsuna since he disappeared after having lunch.

"Ah, I'm sorry Gokudera-kun, I just needed to use the toilet." Which was really a lie; Tsuna hated going to the toilet, especially alone. It reminded him of his younger years when he was still being bullied. It was a place of bad memories.

Tsuna felt a little bad for disappearing intentionally but he didn't understand why his two closest friends started behaving almost stark-raving mad today. They simply did not let Tsuna out of their sight since this morning when they came to walk with him to school. Tsuna needed his privacy so much that he had to practically run to the men's toilet for some peace since Gokudera practically threatened anybody and everybody who so much as looked at Tsuna. And with Yamamoto backing him with a rather scary smile, they made a real scary duo. What made it worse was there were even a few times when Hibari appeared, although he didn't exactly back his friends up, his presence was enough to scare everyone within 10 meters of him away.

Of course he noticed that they were rather happy this morning as Tsunayoshi was not in sight. When questioned, Tsuna had told them he wasn't around for now as the bullet had worn off. They were even more pleased to hear that, Tsuna could tell although Yamamoto managed to cover his expression while Gokudera was easier to read as he grinned like a cat that ate the canary.

Hyper intuition was really a scary thing to have sometimes.

Tsuna didn't really understand why they were so glad about it. I mean, sure Tsunayoshi was rather brash and completely brutal with his words and actions but at least he was real.

_Was he?_

Tsuna pulled bottom lip between his teeth and chewed gently on it. This thought left him feeling unsettled so he let his mind drift towards Tsunayoshi's actions the night before. Tsunayoshi had told him that he liked him. Liked him. More than friends.

_Gaaah, stop thinking about it!_ Tsuna felt his face heat up as Gokudera practically _forced_ led him out of the toilet and back to class while blabbing on about things that didn't register in Tsuna's head. '_Probably some snide remarks about Yamamoto and the rest of them,_' was Tsuna's educated guess.

Even after he reached their classroom, Tsuna simply plopped back on his seat and continued to think about Tsunayoshi. He had to admit that it was sort of obvious that Tsunayoshi had some type of feeling towards him… especially after all they had done. Tsuna buried his face in his hands to hide his burning face at that memory. Of course that would give some sort of a hint to what Tsunayoshi felt. You didn't do those kind of things with just anyone.

Dark brown eyebrows furrowed, or at least that's what he thought. So unless his guardians felt some sort of emotion towards each other… Ugh, forget it. He didn't want to think about this right now.

The idea of someone liking him, dame Tsuna, was surreal. He was a loser with no good looks, bad at all types of sports and even worse in his studies.

At least he had friends now. That thought made a small smile appear on his face. Before Reborn came he never really had any friends. Realizing the direction of his thoughts, Tsuna quickly squashed whatever feelings of gratitude he had for Reborn when he thought about his life now. Boss of the Vongola Family… someone kill him please.

Tsuna didn't know what to think of what had happened so far since Tsunayoshi appeared. Tsunayoshi was… perfect, really. At least in Tsuna's eyes. He was everything that Tsuna didn't think he could achieve. Although he could be a little bit more subtle in baiting and annoying his friends.

"Tsuna? Are you unwell?"

Tsuna looked up at the sound of Yamamoto's concerned voice. Yamamoto and Gokudera were both staring at Tsuna with worried faces.

Immediately Tsuna tried to brighten up so as to not worry his friends, "I'm fine guys. Just tired. A lot has happened… after all."

To be perfectly honest, Tsuna didn't really know how to face his guardians after that super embarrassing moment where Tsunayoshi kissed him on the mouth. It was just too embarrassing! He still couldn't believe that his other did that to him right in front of his friends!

"It must be Tsunayoshi's fault!" Gokudera declared immediately, linking any of Tsuna's problems to his other self.

Tsuna froze at the sound of his other's name. Many thoughts suddenly ran through his head, bumping and colliding in his head about Tsunayoshi's confession. Quickly shoving everything to the back of his mind he asked, "Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto… what… do you think about Tsunayoshi?"

"I want to him to disappear." Gokudera answered without missing a beat, nodding his head seriously.

Looking at Tsuna's crestfallen face and a slight elbow nudge from Yamamoto he quickly amended, "Uhm! Actually he's not too bad, since he does protect Juudaime…"

Yamamoto observed Tsuna carefully before he added his own opinions, "Tsuna, why do you want to know?"

Brown eyes blinked, why did he want to know? Why did he want to know indeed. Tsuna himself didn't really understand why he posed this question in the first place. Was it because of Tsunayoshi's confession?

_Was I seriously considering having Tsunayoshi as my… b-b-b-b-_

Suddenly hit by his own reasoning, Tsuna inwardly panicked while he stammered a reply to his patiently waiting (well Yamamoto was patient anyway) friends. "I-I just wanted to know. I mean… he's going to be appearing much more often now after all." Tsuna gave them a nervous chuckle to hide his inner emotions because on the inside, Tsuna was on the verge of breaking down in shock.

Boyfriend? Boyfriend? What was he thinking! Tsunayoshi was a boy! He was a boy! He wasn't g-gay? Was he? Hell, he didn't even sound convincing in his own head! Why did it take him so long to realize this fact? He already almost had sex with his other and only _now_ he was questioning his sexuality? What was wrong with him?

"Appearing more often?" Yamamoto's frowned slightly, not noticing Tsuna's inner turmoil.

Was it because he was used to his guardians and their weird relationship with each other that made him _okay _with the idea of having a boyfriend? Was it because he hung out with them and they passed some sort of disease to him?

"Tsuna?"

'_Think carefully Tsuna!' _He whispered inside his mind. '_Would you want someone like Tsunayoshi as a boyfriend?'_

Well, looking at the good and bad points. Tsunayoshi was rather mean to his guardians, fierce but that was to anyone who insulted or threatened him, strong, smart, confident, loyal, devoted and very protective, not to mention rather possessive. He definitely wasn't hard on the eyes either.

Tsuna had to stop himself from blushing. It didn't make sense to him about how different the both of them were. How did Tsunayoshi hold himself with such confidence that made him look so appealing to Tsuna's eyes?

Then a hand waved in front of his eyes that snapped Tsuna back to attention. Turning his head upwards he remembered his two friends. "Sorry, uh, I just want to know, that's all." To him it was quite a feat that he managed to remember his actual question before his mini 'freak out' session.

Yamamoto seemed to have sensed that Tsuna's head was rather bombarded at the moment and decided to just answer him. "I'm not sure what I think of him, Tsuna. But he seems treat you better than everyone else. He's really protective over you."

Reluctantly, Gokudera added, "…And he dared to speak back to Reborn to defend you."

Tsuna blinked at that, his heartbeat quickening a little as he recalled that moment. That was really sweet and it made him really feel loved and protected.

GAAAAH! Tsuna wanted to slam his head against the desk at that thought. Loved and protected? What was he, a girl? As the boss of the Vongola family, it was his duty to be the protector although it was his guardians who were suppose to protect him.

'_Great, now I'm thinking of myself as the tenth!'_ Tsuna told himself while mentally rolling his eyes. He didn't want to be the tenth! But he did want to protect his friends. That's why he took his position of fighting the biggest enemies for most of the battles.

"But since anything that happens to Juudaime happens to him I think he's just trying to protect himself!" Gokudera ended, looking smug about something. He was at first hesitant to speak about that one small fact about Tsuna being defended by his other against Reborn because that made Gokudera respect Tsunayoshi a little. But thinking carefully, if Tsuna and Tsunayoshi were sort of the same person, Tsunayoshi was simply protecting himself and therefore Gokudera could still hate him and not feel bad about it.

Tsuna flinched, all his previous thoughts forgotten. Gokudera was right. Right up to now, what if everything about Tsunayoshi was some sort of narcissism? What if everything he has thought about Tsunayoshi is just him being self-absorbed? They were the same person after all, right? He was nice to Tsuna because Tsuna was himself and he didn't want Tsuna to get hurt because he would get hurt in the process.

Suddenly Tsuna didn't feel so good.

* * *

_Plan 1: Plant doubts in Tsuna's head about his other's existence being beneficial to him._

Gokudera actually did feel bad about trying to do this to his beloved Juudaime. He didn't like to do anything that would make Tsuna feel upset or any negative emotions, really.

For this plan to work, Gokudera and Yamamoto as Tsuna's best friends were essential since they spent most of their time in school with Tsuna.

This was for the tenth's good. Gokudera had tried to convince himself. They needed to get rid of Tsunayoshi because he was a threat. How he was exactly a threat to them Gokudera wasn't really sure but he was a threat to his precious Juudaime's virginity. Gokudera needed to protect Tsuna from that! No way was that other going to get Tsuna's virginity, that belong to _him—_

...

He didn't think of that. He didn't think that…

SHIT!

Gokudera let out a string of vulgarities as he quickly tried to get rid of those thoughts and focused his attention on Tsuna and Yamamoto who were chatting about general school things as they walked with Tsuna back to his house.

They needed to be subtle about getting Tsuna to not want Tsunayoshi to come back anymore to avoid suspicion.

"Juudaime, your other half isn't at your house is he?"

Right, completely subtle. But Gokudera needed to distract himself. Those thoughts from before could be and will be analyzed later when he was alone.

Tsuna shook his head slowly, apparently the thought of his other made him uncomfortable. Gokudera took that as a good sign. "The bullet wore off, remember?"

"But you're going to bring him back?" Yamamoto gently probed while discreetly sending Gokudera a look.

"I…" Tsuna bit his bottom lip, his expression troubled. "I'm suppose to bring him back tomorrow."

"Suppose?" Yamamoto echoed.

"Yeah. I promised him that I would."

"You promised?" Yamamoto tilted his head to the side a little, "Didn't the kid force you to bring him out?"

Tsuna made a sound of disagreement, "Nope. But Reborn obviously likes him out since he gave me a pill that would make Tsunayoshi stay for 24 hours."

There, Gokudera and Yamamoto stopped in their steps as Tsuna reached his house gate and opened it.

Realizing this was the end of the trip, Yamamoto quickly answered although it started out hesitant, "Tsuna… if he makes you uncomfortable you don't have to bring him back."

"I promised." Tsuna said, turned around to face Yamamoto with confused eyes.

"But Tsuna, you don't owe him anything right?"

Gokudera watched Tsuna carefully, his heart clenched uncomfortably at the look on Tsuna's face.

Tsuna turned away, "I don't know." He answered weakly before walking to his house and waved at them with a tiny smile. "Thanks for walking back with me, Yamamoto, Gokudera-kun!"

Snapping out of his thoughts, Gokudera and waved vigorously back, proclaiming that it was nothing and such while Yamamoto simple crossed his hands behind his head and smiled his usual carefree smile. After Tsuna entered and closed the door, Gokudera let out an irritated grunt.

"Well shit. 24 damn hours." He muttered unhappily before reaching into his pocket to take out his packet of poison.

"This would spoil our plans wouldn't it." Yamamoto said with his usual laugh.

Gokudera clicked his tongue before shoving the cigarette into his mouth to quell his temper at the sudden urge to uproot the nearest sharp or heavy item and throw it at his friend's smiling face.

Then Yamamoto turned serious, "If Tsuna is calling him back out tomorrow. We would only have today to actually make any impact."

"I think we already made an impact." Gokudera spat, angry now as he dug into his pocket to find his lighter. "I don't like doing this to Juudaime."

"Me neither." Yamamoto answered honestly as they turned and walked down the road. "Do you think he realized what we were doing today? I noticed him giving us a lot of weird glances."

The silver haired teen shot the taller teen a '_duh_, _are you stupid?_ _Wait, don't answer that question, I know you are_' look. "Do I think that Juudaime thought we were crazy when we chased away half the population of our school with our threats-"

"Gokudera, you were the only one making the threats." Yamamoto chimed in cheerfully.

"And glares?" Gokudera finished, glaring at his friend before flicking the lighter to light his cigarette. "Not to mention that the aura around us especially when Hibari appeared practically drove everyone off."

"It's quite amazing the power Hibari holds in our school isn't it." Yamamoto laughed easily.

Gokudera felt his right eyebrow twitch, if he could he would _wrap _his fingers around the other teen's neck and _throttle _himbut he controlled himself by inhaling the poison from the stick deeply. Stupid idiot baseball freak.

They walked in silence for a short while before Gokudera spoke, exhaling smoke. "Oi, baseball idiot…"

Yamamoto made a sound of acknowledgement.

"What reason are we doing this for? Making Juudaime feel upset about this situation."

"Huh?" Yamamoto turned to Gokudera, "What reason?"

"It's true that we want to protect Juudaime and it's true that _Tsunayoshi_ is a threat to Juudaime. But exactly…" Gokudera paused, he didn't know how to put his feelings into words. He himself wasn't sure about what he really meant.

Yamamoto frowned when Gokudera stopped mid-sentence and didn't seem to want to elaborate. Gokudera was questioning their intentions towards Tsunayoshi? Or was it something else?

"Gokudera?"

Gokudera took inhaled one last time before he dropped it to the floor and stubbed it with is foot. "I just think we may have our own personal reasons for being involved in this." Was his last sentence before they both went their separate ways.

Yamamoto walked on deep in thought about Gokudera's parting words. Personal reasons? What did he mean by that? Upon reaching his destination, he entered his family's dojo to train.

It was obvious that the both of them still disliked Tsunayoshi so that couldn't be the reason. They just didn't like the thought of Tsuna getting so chummy with Tsunayoshi. It was personal because Tsuna was their close friend and the idea of Tsuna kissed and bitten by Tsunayoshi pissed them off!

He tightened his grip on his katanas in irritation.

He just wanted to protect Tsuna from anyone with less than friendly intentions. That's all. It wasn't like he was jealous or something.

He wasn't.

Was he?

* * *

Tsuna slumped into his bed, he couldn't take this. His mind kept going round in circles and it was actually making him dizzy.

He didn't like this emotion he was feeling. The idea of Tsunayoshi simply liking him because he was part of him made him sick. The implication that Tsunayoshi only protected him because it was self-defence made Tsuna feel like…

A loud muffled groan could be heard as Tsuna buried his face in his pillow.

Tsuna should be glad that this was the case shouldn't he? He wasn't gay! He liked women! He used to like Kyoko! He still blushed at the thought of a naked woman. He shouldn't feel so upset about this fact. It was only right that Tsunayoshi liked Tsuna because he was part of him. It was suppose to be like that!

With another groan, he turned to lie on his back. He only knew Tsunayoshi for two days and less. He didn't know why he was so attached to him already. It was dangerous to be attached to someone after only knowing them for such a short period of time.

_Is it because he's a part of me?_

Tsuna sat up and started messing his already untameable brown hair in frustration. "Arrrrrgh! I don't like this! Why did it become so complicated all of a sudden?"

Then he yelped as he was knocked over by thrown book.

"Stupid Tsuna, what is so complicated that you couldn't even notice my presence in this room?" Came the voice of his attacker.

"Rebornnn." Tsuna almost whined but stopped himself in time so it came out sounding like a complain instead. "Why did you decide to separate my other self with me?"

Reborn watched Tsuna with a contemplative gaze from the table of his room where he was taking his afternoon tea. The fact that Tsuna didn't complain about getting hit made it obvious to Reborn that something was bothering him (and the whole not realizing his presence bit). "What's with this question, Tsuna? Did something happen in school?"

'_Ugh, acute as always Reborn._' Tsuna thought dryly. What he didn't know was that Reborn was already expecting something to have happened.

But Tsuna knew talking about it with Reborn was a good idea. Although his tutor was harsh and rather horrible to him at times and would probably embarrass him about this time and time to again, he still managed to help Tsuna overcome many obstacles with his insight and words of advice.

Rubbing the slightly swelling bump on his head, Tsuna decided to tell Reborn everything.

Surprisingly, Reborn stayed quiet throughout everything only taking a few sips of his steaming black coffee until Tsuna was done before he spoke, "So Gokudera and Yamamoto were acting strange the whole day huh. How interesting."

"It's not interesting Reborn!" Tsuna insisted, "It was really weird how they were scaring everyone off… Even Hibari-san was in on their weird behaviour, I know he was! Though I don't understand how they managed to convince him to participate in whatever it was they were doing."

Reborn hid a calculative smile and changed the topic, "It was Gokudera who concluded that Tsunayoshi might be doing everything he is doing simply because he is part of you?"

Tsuna noted the change of topic but assumed that it wasn't so important so he nodded his head instead. "Reborn, you said _concluded_, so that would mean that Gokudera-kun is right?"

Reborn suddenly stared hard at Tsuna, "I never said that, dame Tsuna."

The young boss flinched and Reborn sighed, rolling his eyes. "Although it might be partly true."

Tsuna swallowed thickly, "T-That's good then." He tried to convince himself that the fact that Gokudera was right was a good thing and that it wasn't making his stomach feel funny. "I'm not gay."

There was a loud snort that came from Reborn that made Tsuna turn to Reborn in confusion. "If you're not gay, you wouldn't have allowed Tsunayoshi to do those things to you."

'_Those things to you, Reborn said._' Tsuna blinked as the words resounded in his head before it was registered and a brilliant blush lit up his face. "Reborn! Y-Y-You!"

Reborn smirked, tilted his coffee cup towards Tsuna in mock salute. "Of course I know everything that goes on in this house, dame Tsuna. Including your lack of masturbation."

Tsuna gaped at Reborn with his mouth open for a short moment, speechless as his face paled dramatically at the baby's words.

"So of course I know that you're gay." Reborn continued like as if he wasn't causing Tsuna to have an almost seizure at that moment, "Or bisexual, really whichever you prefer."

Finally managing to let out a sound of mortification, Tsuna squeaked. "W-What?"

He was completed ignored as Reborn went on, "As for whether he really is treating you the way he is, it's probably really partly due to the reason that he is a part of you but I'm sure there are other reasons involved. It's up to you to find out, dame Tsuna."

As his brain slowly caught up with the recent sentences that left Reborn's mouth, Tsuna registered the last sentence quickly. "You think I should ask him?"

"Communication is the key for any lasting relationship, Tsuna." Reborn said with a weird glint in his eyes.

"So other than you thinking that I'm gay–"

"Bisexual, dame Tsuna." Reborn corrected, "And I don't think, I know."

It was really quite annoying how confident Reborn was with his analysis.

"I also think you should call him back tomorrow instead of wondering whether to get him back or not." Reborn finished.

Tsuna gave Reborn a very long stare, "How do you know about that as well?" Was his tutor hiding a camera somewhere in his room?

"I know a lot of things, Tsuna." Reborn said simply with a smirked and took another long sip of his coffee.

To be continued

* * *

I really love Reborn (and his sexy adult form)~ I'm sorry for this boring chapter! I'm unhappy with the lack of Tsunayoshi in this chapter as well. I haven't written in such a long time so I apologize for any mistakes (in sequence etc) I make. Also… I've become a Reborn27 fan, crap. Shit has anyone seen the latest KHR manga? Tsuna being angry and fierce is so sexy! =3= I feel like writing a Reborn27 now... but I have no ideas.

In a shameless self-pimp to anyone who is interested, I've been trying to improve my 'art' skills. I haven't really posted many things (recently I did a pokemon BW2 picture cause I'm friggin excited for it like the childish idiot I am but I'm getting off-track here) but I do have some art of Tsuna (and genderblend Tsuna xD) that I may post up eventually but not yet. So to anyone is interested, the link to my deviantart is in my profile or _www . hiki-chan. deviantart . com_

Any comments, ideas and constructive criticism (about this chapter or any Reborn27 fic ideas etc) would be appreciated. :D


	9. Authors note: Continuation of story

To all my dear readers and viewers of this story. This chapter is to officially announce that I am personally discontinuing this story due to my own commitments and for that I am terribly sorry.

However, I am pleased to say that Kyuunie is going to be continuing Untouchable. I have given permission to Kyuunie to continue with this story Untouchable, so to all who read this story you may continue reading it on Kyuunie's account. She would be uploading the next chapter soon on her account. :)

Thank you to all who supported this story. :D


End file.
